LA DESICION DE KYON
by KYON NAGATO
Summary: La siguiente historia la baso despues de la desaparicion de haruhi, donde kyon no deja de preocuparle lo que pasaria si haruhi se diera cuenta de su potencial, y si en verdad esta enamorado de ella o se ve forzado a estarlo subconcientemente
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO

_En el fondo, siempre he deseado que los aliens, viajeros del tiempo, fantasmas,__demonios, personas con poderes o malvadas organizaciones apareciesen justo__delante de mí._

_Pero ahora que están enfrente de mi y asumiendo que no tengo ningún tipo de poder especial, sino la de estar en el medio de las cosas, y ser el responsable de mantener un estado positivo en un DIOS egocéntrico que podría destruir el universo mismo, con solo desearlo, me doy cuenta que este no es mi lugar, como quisiera que mi vida fuera normal y rutinaria _

_pero, desde la desaparición de Haruhi, me doy cuenta que en realidad quiero que mi vida patas arriba continúe así, quiero seguir rodeado de estos problemas sin fin, quiero seguir EN LA BRIGADA SOS, quiero seguir tomando el té de Asahina, quiero ver a Nagato leer junto a la ventana, y saber que cuento con ella, quiero seguir jugando los innumerables juegos de mesa con Koizumi, pero para ser honesto me gustaría que quitara esa falsa sonrisa de su rostro, quiero seguir soportando a Haruhi, la cual me arrastra a un sin fin de problemas, se que aun después de la graduación esto no terminara_

_sin embargo hay dos cosas que me siguen preocupando, que pasara cuando Haruhi se entere de sus abilidades, tarde o temprano lo descubrirá por si sola, no podemos ocultarlo para siempre, y que pasara conmigo cuando ocurra, según Nagato, Koizumi y Asahina, Haruhi me ah escojido. _

_Yo no quiero eso, no quiero tener pasar mi vida junto a ella en un mundo nuevo, debere conforntarlo algún dia, es obvio que se siente atraída por mi, de alguna extraña manera que se menifiesta mediante gritos e insultos, y espacios cerrados cuando esta celosa de Asahina u otra chica, mis relaciones personales son limitadas por Haruhi_

_¿Que debería hacer?, no puedo hablarlo con un psicólogo, porque no podría, mencionarle que el universo esta en juego, quisas algún dia me sienta atraído por Haruhi, al fin de cuentas el amor es ciego e instintivo, "en si el amor no existe", debería irme resignando de una vez_


	2. BUSCANDO OPCIONES

BUSCANDO OPCIONES

Hermana de Kyon: Kyon-kun levántate, vas a llegar tarde

Kyon: que calor

_Así comienza otro día rutinario, con una lucha contra el sueño, después me cepillo los dientes y luego me pongo el uniforme, finalmente tomo algo de la cocina para comer por el camino, me monto en mi bicicleta rumbo al instituto norte, pero no puedo llevarla cuesta arriba así que por desgracia debo subirla a pie_

_Si alguien prometiera que va poner un ascensor o una escalera eléctrica, en definitiva tiene mi voto, pero para ser sincero no creo que eso vaya a pasar, no creo que a los políticos les importe la fatiga que provoca subir esta cuesta_

_me pregunto si…._

Taniguchi: Kyon!

Kyon: que te den….., por que será estas siempre de buen humor, acaso te gusta subir cuesta arriba todos los días

Taniguchi: jajaja, no digas tonterías, lo que pasa es que hoy es un día especial

_¿Por qué siempre tiene que tener esa babosa sonrisa en su rostro?_

Kyon: ¿te vas a transferir?

Taniguchi: no seas tonto, eso jamás va a ocurrir

Kyon: entonces ¿a qué se debe tanto entusiasmo?

Taniguchi: hoy le entregare mi corazón a una chica muy especial

Kyon: ¿solo eso?

Taniguchi: ¿celoso?

Kyon: ni en lo mas mínimo

Taniguchi: no intentes ocultarlo, se te nota a un kilometro de distancia

Kyon: no digas estupideces

Taniguchi: vamos Kyon, sabes que es verdad, no has estado con alguna chica desde que te involucraste con suzumiya-san

Kyon: ¿y eso qué?

Taniguchi: Kyon, Kyon, Kyon…., acaso siempre serás tan ingenuo, si sigues haciendo cosas raras por ahí, ninguna chica querrá acércate a ti, ¿porque simplemente dejas las locuras y te concentras en disfrutar los años de instituto?, son los mejores de la vida, ¿sabes?

_Maldito Taniguchi, tiene razón, pero no puedo dejarlo así de fácil, el universo se vería en gran riesgo, además ya tuve la oportunidad de dejarlo, pero me arrepentí de ello, puesto que lo que siempre desee esta en frente mío, no voy a dejarlo, supongo que al final es divertido_

_Sin embargo, siento el deseo incondicional de amar, siempre tuve atracción al físico de Asahina, o al de Haruhi, como la vez que se vistieron de conejitas para repartir volantes, aquel día estaba atónico, porque ver semejantes bellezas en frente no se ve todo los días, sin embargo esto es diferente, es como si una parte de mi que vivió al margen todos estos años, empezara a exigir un cambio_

_Estaré sintiéndome solo emocionalmente o quizás estoy batallando contra el deseo sexual descontrolado, sea cual sea la causa, debe cesar_

_Quizás después de tomar un poco del té de Asahina, pueda reordenar mis ideas_

Taniguchi: oe Kyon, despierta, llevas un buen rato parado como zombi, acaso de tanto andar involucrado en las locuras de Suzumiya-san, te estás volviendo loco

Kyon: no seas tonto, solo me pareció haber olvidado algo

Taniguchi: volviendo al tema de antes, ¿seguirás el consejo de un amigo que quiere lo mejor para ti?

_Diría que sí, pero quiero evitar darte el gusto que me lo eches en cara_

Kyon: muchas gracias por el consejo, pero paso

Taniguchi: QUE!, has perdido la cabeza, acaso no quieres conocer chicas

Kyon: por supuesto que sí, pero no necesito tus consejos, estoy bien como estoy

Taniguchi: ¿me pregunto qué es lo que pasa contigo? Deberías ir a que te revisen, estas mal de la cabeza

Kunikida: yo no creo que Kyon este mal de la cabeza

_Por fin alguien que está a mi favor, así podre callar a Taniguchi de una vez por todas_

Kunikida: no olvides que a Kyon le gustan las chicas raras

_No ayudas mucho_

Taniguchi: oye tienes razón, en ese caso Suzumiya-san es perfecta para ti

Kyon: no digas algo tan insensato, ni siquiera siento algo por ella

Taniguchi: tienes razón

_Por fin entras en razón_

Taniguchi: Suzumiya-san no es lo suficientemente rara para ti, solo es una chica que quiere llamar la atención, la que si es perfecta para ti es esa tal Nagato, los dos harían una muy buena pareja

Kyon: no digas eso taniguchi, en primer lugar ella no es rara

_Ella solo es un poco diferente a nosotros, al fin y al cabo no es humana, sin embargo está empezando a desarrollar emociones, supongo que eso sería un punto a favor para clasificarla como una persona normal_

Kyon: y en segundo lugar, tampoco siento algo por ella

_Pero tampoco es que me desagrade, ahora que lo pienso, no me molestaría salir alguna vez con ella….._

_Un momento, ¿pero que estoy pensando?_

Taniguchi: si es así, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

Kyon: CALLATE!

Kunikida: a lo mejor te gustan más raras aun

_Tuve que soportar al molesto de Taniguchi, el resto del camino, si hay algo más pesado que subir cuesta arriba es hacer eso mismo acompañado de Taniguchi y Kunikida_

_No es que los odie, pero a veces son un poco molestos, y mas cuando se meten en mi vida personal_

_Al llegar, me adelante paro no tener que soportar los comentarios de Taniguchis__, no sé de donde saque tanta energía a pesar de estar agotado por la subida_

_Al llegar a mi casillero note que había una nota_

"_necesito hablar contigo después de clases, a solas en la habitación de club"_

" _a las 5:30 pm"_

"_ya hable con Nagato para que nos dejara solos"_

"_no llegues tarde por favor"_

"_Es un asunto de suma importancia"_

"_Atentamente: Asahina Mikuru"_

_Definitivamente esto es de Asahina-san, esto hace que mi corazón haga piruetas de la emoción, ya no puedo esperar, me pregunto ¿que podrá ser ese asunto tan importante?_

_Olvidando lo anterior por un momento, continuare con mi rutina diaria_

_Haruhi aun no ha llegado, quizás tengo un poco de tiempo para meditar y organizar mis ideas…._

Haruih: Kyon, escucha….

_Creo que no podre relajarme ni un poco_

Kyon: ¿Qué pasa?

Haruhi: tengo una gran idea, para que la BRIGADA SOS, sea conocida aun mas allá de los salones de clase, seremos conocidos en toda la ciudad

_Eso quiere decir, que es una mala idea, no debería involucrarme, y en definitiva diré NO!, lo siento Haruhi, pero esta vez no me vas a involucrar en tus locuras, ni mucho menos a Asahina-san o Nagato, no dejare que las pongas en ridículo, pero puedes llevarte a Koizumi, en definitiva estará encantado de seguirte en todas tus locuras sin quejarse y sonriendo todo el tiempo_

Haruhi: oye Kyon, ¿Estas prestando atención? Deja de divagar en tu mente y escucha

Kyon: antes de que me involucres en alguna locura déjame decirte que me niego de antemano

Haruhi: estoy ocupada con la organización de un gran evento, así que no podre asistir a las reuniones de la BRIGADA SOS, durante una semana, así que te dejo a cargo de esta

_Como siempre, no me está escuchando, un momento dijo que no asistiría a ninguna reunión de la brigada durante una semana, VACASIONES!_

Haruhi: Kyon, ¿Estas escuchándome?, estas no son vacaciones, estas a cargo de la brigada, necesito que estés alerta, por si llega algún misterio a nuestras puertas

Kyon: como si eso fuera a suceder de repente, desde que creaste la brigada no hemos recibido ni un solo correo

Haruhi: es por esa actitud pesimista que nunca encontramos nada

Kyon: como digas, ¿Pero porque me toca a mí, estar a cargo de la brigada?

Haruhi: eres el único que tiene tiempo libre

_En ese momento la campana para dar la señal del inicio de las clases sonó, y con eso me libere de la conversación que no iba a llegar a ningún lado, al fin y al cabo no importa cuánto me oponga a las locuras de Haruhi, al final siempre termino involucrado_

_Las clases estuvieron más aburridas de lo normal, al iniciar la hora del almuerzo, me di cuenta, de que olvide algo..., traer mi almuerzo, así que tuve que ir a la cafetería a comprar algo_

_Por alguna extraña razón, estaba más llena de lo normal, así que demore un poco, así que me dirigí a la sala del club, como de costumbre, al tocar la puerta la voz de Asahina-san me respondió…._

Mikuru: pasa

_Al entrar vi que traía el disfraz de sirvienta, no importa cuántas veces lo vea, nunca me cansare de ver semejante belleza, pero hay algo diferente, su sonrisa esta mas radiante que nunca, me pregunto si tiene que ver con la carta que recibí esta mañana_

_Al lado de la ventana como de costumbre estaba Nagato, leyendo uno de esos libros gordas, que parecían una enciclopedia_

Mikuru: aquí está tu te

Kyon: gracias, por cierto Asahina-san, me preguntaba si podrías decirme, en qué sentido estoy involucrado con Haruhi

Mikuru: información clasificada

Kyon: que pasaría exactamente si rompo esa relación

Mikuru: información clasificada

_Debí suponer que esto pasaría_

Kyon: ¿Por qué estas más alegre que de costumbre?

Mikuru: información clasifi…, perdón, ya se ha vuelto costumbre

Kyon: no te preocupes

Mikuru: veras, es que mis superiores al ver que se presentaba "_información clasificada", _cerca del delicado equilibrio _información clasificada, _han pensado que lo mejor para evitar "_información clasificada"_, sería darme la libertad de relacionarme sentimentalmente con la persona que desee, para "_información clasifica", _por eso estoy muy feliz, no importa de qué plano temporal sea mientras no intervenga con "_información clasificada", todo estará bien, _pero aun no me decido, ay tantos chicos de mi clase, que quería conocer más a fondo que no sé por dónde empezar

_Solo entendí la palabras " involucrarse sentimentalmente", lo que significa que me confesara su amor, estoy tan feliz, que no dejare que ni todo el poder de Haruhi lo arruine_

_Pero, ¿Porque habrá dicho lo de conocer a otros chicos?, a lo mejor lo dijo como distracción, si lo veo desde ese lado, tiene mucho sentido, Asahina-san quiere tener algo conmigo, pero no quiere parecer muy interesada_

_Estoy tan feliz, hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida_

Mikuru: Kyon-kun ¿te sientes bien?, llevas un rato en silencio y estas poniendo caras raras

Kyon: no es nada, solo estaba…. Olvídalo, no es nada importante

Mikuru: entiendo, por cierto ¿Qué ah pasado con Suzumiya-san?

Kyon: no asistirá a las reuniones de la brigada por una semana, así que si lo deseas, puedes irte temprano a casa, considera esto como unas merecidas vacaciones de las locuras de Haruhi

Mikuru: que bien, entonces creo que debería cambiarme

_En ese momento salí de la habitación, y al rato Asahina-san salió, me hizo una larga reverencia y se retiro, yo volví a entrar, porque no tenía nada que hacer, y tenía que informar al señor sonrisas, que podía tomarse un descanso_

_No paso mucho para que Koizumi llegara_

Koizumi: hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, solo pase por aquí para informar que me ausentare hoy

Kyon: no te molestes, nuestra líder no asistirá durante una semana, puedes tomarte un descanso

Koizumi: en ese caso creo que podre adelantar algunos deberes, pero dime ¿Por qué no va a venir?

Kyon: dijo algo de organizar algún evento, en el que nos veremos involucrados

Koizumi: eso es bueno

Kyon: no le veo el lado positivo

Koizumi: mira más fondo, si la mente de Suzumiya-san, permanece ocupada, eso quiere decir que no creara espacios cerrados, además para ausentarse durante una semana a las reuniones de la brigada, debe de estar asiendo algo grande

_Ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón, ¿Qué podrá estar tramando?, otra interrogante que va a parar a mi larga lista de problemas_

Koizumi: bueno, ya que no hay ningún motiva de permanecer aquí me retiro

Kyon: espera un momento

Koizumi: ¿Qué pasa?

Kyon: quería preguntarte algo, ¿Qué tipo de lazo comparto con Haruhi?

Koizumi: yo diría uno emocional, es decir que inconscientemente Haruhi siente algo por ti, para serte sincero, me da mucha envidia

_Koizumi había borrado esa sonrisa de su rostro, parece que cuando se toca el tema de la relación que tenemos Haruhi y yo, su cara cambia drásticamente, a lo mejor siente algo por ella_

_si pudiera hacer que esos dos se unieran, a lo mejor podría involucrarme libremente con la persona que desee, sin riesgo a alterar el universo, ahora que lo pienso no es tan mala idea_

Kyon: que pasaría si rompo ese lazo

Koizumi: digamos que el mundo, o mejor dicho el universo seria destruido

_Y sin darme tiempo de hacerle otra pregunta se retiro, así que me quede observando a Nagato, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, faltaba aun mucho tiempo para que la hora del almuerzo terminara_

Kyon: oye Nagato

_Nagato dejo de leer y me miro con su cara de poker nivel "experto"_

Kyon: supongo que sabes que Haruhi, no vendrá durante esta semana

_Nagato asintió con la cabeza_

Kyon: supongo que tenemos el fin de semana libre

YUKI. N: es lo más probable

Kyon: te gustaría ir a alguna parte

YUKI. N: me gustaría ir a la biblioteca

_Supongo que era obvia su respuesta, pero ¿Por qué la invite a salir?, supongo que como era costumbre que la brigada organizara actividades los fines de semana, sintiera el deseo de cumplir dichas actividades, ahora que estoy libre de Haruhi, no tengo nada que hacer el fin de semana, esa debe ser la razón_

Kyon: Nagato, me preguntaba qué tipo de laza comparto con Haruhi

YUKI. N: el lazo que comparten es aquella necesidad de las formas de vida orgánicas de relacionarse entre sí, para calma su instinto

Kyon: …..

YUKI. N: en términos más comunes, se conoce como estar enamorado

_Esperaba una respuesta así_

Kyon: que pasaría si se rompe ese lazo

YUK. N: suponiendo el mejor caso, Suzumiya Haruhi, emitiría aleatoriamente gran cantidad de información alterando todo el universo, destruyéndolo inevitablemente

_¿dijo suponiendo el mejor de los casos?_

Kyon: ya veo, estoy forzado a estar con ella al final

YUKI. N: podría decirse

Kyon: en ese caso creo que me retiro, nos vemos el sábado a las 10 am al frente de la estación, te parece bien

_Nagato asintió con la cabeza y siguió con su lectura, al abrir la puerta para salir…._

YUKI. N: sin embargo…..

Kyon: ….

YUKI. N: quien tiene la decisión al final eres tu…., no Suzumiya Haruhi

_Después de eso Salí del club y me dirigí a clases, el timbre ya había sonado, así que me apresure en llegar, pensando en lo último que dijo Nagato_

_quizás no debería dejar que Haruhi controle mi destino, yo soy el que forja mi camino, no importa que tan poderosa sea Haruhi, no dejare que interfiera con mi vid_

_Todas la veces que participe en sus locuras, al final lo hice voluntariamente, ella nunca me ah controlado, soy yo quien elijo mi destino_

_Estuve muy pensativo toda la clase, no pude prestar atención ni tomar apuntes, así que le pedí el cuaderno prestado a Kunikida_

_al finalizar las clases note que Haruhi salió disparada fuera del aula, a lo mejor está ocupada con lo del ese gran evento del que hablaba en la mañana, le pregunte un par de veces de que se trataba ese evento, pero no me dijo nada al respecto_

_son las 5: 25 pm, debería darme prisa en llegar a la sala del club, este será el mejor día de mi vida, y no dejare que nada lo arruine, estaré a solas con Asahina-san, que al final me confesara su amor, estoy seguro de eso_

_5:30 pm, estoy junto a la puerta del club, no puedo disimular la felicidad, al tocar la puerta aquella voz angelical me dice…._

Mikuru: pasa…..

_Sin pensarlo 2 veces abrí la puerta, y al entrar…_


	3. GIROS INESPERADOS

GIROS INESPERADOS

_5:30 pm, estoy junto a la puerta del club, no puedo disimular la felicidad, al tocar la puerta aquella voz angelical me dice…._

Mikuru: pasa…..

_Sin pensarlo 2 veces abrí la puerta, y al entrar vi a la Asahina del futuro_

_Creo que me advertirá que si me acerco a su yo de este plano temporal, Haruhi desataría un caos en el mundo _

Mikuru adulta: Kyon-kun, que bueno que llegas

_Ella lleva su mano derecha a su rostro para recoger su hermoso cabello_

_¿Qué eso brillante?, un anillo de bodas, nunca se lo había visto antes_

_Recopilemos los datos: Asahina que conozco puede relacionarse con la persona que desee + una nota en mi casillero + un anillo de bodas en la mano de la Asahina adulta =_

_Mi yo del futuro está casado con Asahina-san_

_Me gane la lotería, si los seres humanos contáramos con una suerte limitada al nacer, seguro que ya agote la mía, pero qué más da, estoy con la chica que me enloquece, en especial con los disfraces que Haruhi la obliga a colocarse_

Mikuru adulta: Kyon-kun, Kyon-kun, ¿Estas bien?, estas colocando caras muy raras

Kyon: no te preocupes, estoy bien, olvidémonos de eso, que era eso tan importante que me ibas a decir

_Debo evitar colocar caras raras, mientras divago en mis pensamientos_

Mikuru adulta: recuerdas que esta mañana le preguntaste sobre Haruhi a mi yo de este plano temporal …., uno de los motivos por el cual estoy aquí es responderte las preguntas que tenias

Kyon: gracias por tomarte tantas molestias solo para aclarar mis dudas

_Para ser honesto creo saber qué es lo que dirá, a lo mejor algo similar a lo que me dijo Koizumi y Nagato en la hora del almuerzo_

Mikuru adulta: no recuerdo bien que me preguntaste, si no es mucha molestia podrías repetírmelas

Kyon: no hay problema

_Por ti lo que sea_

Kyon: ¿Qué relación tengo con Haruhi?

Mikuru: veras, como ya se te había mencionado antes Suzumiya-san, te ha escogido, pero ella no lo sabe, inconscientemente siente algo por ti

Kyon: ¿Qué pasaría si rompo esa relación?

Mikuru adulta: ¿recuerdas aquella vez que quedaste atrapado en lo que podría haber sido un nuevo mundo creado por Suzumiya-san?

Kyon: por supuesto, como podría olvidar algo así

Mikuru adulta: al romper esa relación, se crearía otro plano temporal, pero mucho peor, esta vez las posibilidades de reinvertirlo serian muy mínimas

Kyon: ¿estoy destinado a acabar con ella?

Mikuru: _información clasificada, _lo siento pero no te lo puedo decir

_No importa, al fin y al cabo al ver la expresión de su rostro, algo me dice que si_

_Pero si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que tiene un anillo de bodas, a lo mejor quiere advertirme de algo terrible, que pasara con la relación de su yo de este plano temporal y mía_

_que para proteger ese lazo, debo luchar, en definitiva lo hare, lo protegeré…_

Mikuru adulta: respecto a lo otro que quería hablarte, sabias que hoy es un día muy especial para mi

_LO SABIA!, un momento, dijo "hoy", eso quiere decir que mi relación con Asahina-san pasara al siguiente nivel "hoy mismo"_

Mikuru adulta: hoy es el día en que me enamore de una persona muy especial

_Soy muy especial para mi Asahina-san_

Mikuru adulta: y unos años después, por coincidencia en el mismo mes y día, fue mi boda, supe que él era el indicado cuando acepte su invitación de ir a comer a un restaurante de la ciudad, nunca olvidare el beso que nos dimos bajo la lluvia

_Nada puede arruinar este momento, está más que claro, hoy invitare a Asahina-san a comer, y después…_

Extraño: buenas, ¿llego tarde?

Mikuru adulta: no te preocupes, llegas justo a tiempo

_¿Quién es este sujeto?, en definitiva no puedo ser yo, tiene una babosa sonrisa en la cara_

_No sé porque se me hace familiar_

Extraño : KYON!, viejo amigo, hace años que no te veo

Kyon: no quiero sonar grosero pero ¿Quién eres?

Extraño: no me reconoces, soy yo Taniguchi, pero del futuro

Kyon: ¿Ta..Ta…Taniguchi?

Taniguchi adulto: por supuesto, ¿que te cuenta la vida?

Mikuru adulta: Taniguchi-kun, mira, está sucediendo

_Los dos se asomaron a la ventana, yo también lo hice por que tenia curiosidad…_

_l ver por la ventana la entrada del instituto, vi a la pequeña Asahina-san , y luego a Taniguchi que aparentemente solo está hablado con ella, pero luego noto que empieza a saltar, y a bailar como loco, dando brincos y piruetas, como un niño que se acaba de levantar y ve al lado de su cama los regalos de navidad que siempre quiso_

Taniguchi adulto: ese fue el principio de todo, me diste la oportunidad y ese mismo día en aquel restaurante bajo la lluvia sucedió todo

_Sé exactamente qué significa todo esto, no quiero preguntar porque no quiero oír la respuesta, pero aun así lo hare_

Kyon: ¿me podrían explicar que pasa aquí?

Taniguchi adulto: ¿Huh?, aun no se lo habías dicho

Mikuru adulta: no, lo había olvidado por completo, es que este día es muy especial para mi

Taniguchi adulto: no te preocupes, no es culpa tuya, a mi también se me hubiera olvidado, veras Kyon, hoy es nuestro aniversario de bodas

_Sabía que iba a decir algo así, pero no quería aceptar que fuera cierto, ahora me siento como un niño que fue bueno todo el año, y no recibió nada en navidad_

Kyon: esa no me la esperaba, felicidades por los dos, ¿era eso lo que me querías decir?

Mikuru adulta: si, quiero invitarte a mi boda, pero es que había olvidado darte tu invitación, faltan 4 años contando a partir de ahora

Kyon: ¿Por qué no te había visto antes el anillo?

Mikuru adulta: no se me está permitido mostrar evidencia de mi estado emocional cuando interactuó con personas de otros planos temporales, sin embargo, tu eres una excepción

Kyon: una cosa, el Taniguchi de este plano temporal, también es un viajero del tiempo

Taniguchi adulto: aun no, no me uní a la organización de Mikuru sino 1 año antes de nuestra boda, al principio pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero luego viajamos en el tiempo. Al verme a mí yo del pasado a una distancia prudente, casi me desmayo, luego Mikuru me invito a formar parte de los viajeros del tiempo, inmediatamente dije si

Kyon: que bien por los dos

_Se me fue un poco difícil ocultar lo que sentía, estaba sorprendido, diría que eso fue un golpe bajo_

_Poco después los dos se quedaron en silencio y luego agarraron de la mano y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios mientras se quedaban mirando aquella escena tan especial para ellos, así que me retire, porque estaba de mas_

_seguí como si nada camino a casa, cene con mi familia y me fui directamente a mi cuarto, mirando al techo de mi habitación mientras mi mente asimilaba lo que había pasado_

_la pregunta que me retumbaba la cabeza era_

_¿Cómo ah podido pasar esto?_

_Pero en fin, no voy perder mi tiempo con esto_

_En lo que debo concentrarme ahora es _

_¿Cómo voy a cambiar eso?_

_No me importa cuántas leyes del tiempo y el espacio viole, no permitiré que esos dos estén juntos_

_Salí rápidamente de mi casa, le dije a mi mama que iba a visitar a un amigo enfermo, tenía una corazonada donde podían estar_

_Hace poco abrieron un restaurante al frente de la estación, sin duda conociendo a Taniguchi deben estar ahí_

_efectivamente están ahí….._

_Tengo todo a la mano para evitar ese beso, polvos pica pica, un cojín ruidoso, vomito falso, gases artificiales, es imposible que después de esto Asahina-san quiera acercarse a Taniguchi_

_Al acercarme al restaurante y ver por una de las ventanas, vi a los dos pasándola bien_

_¿Cómo podría interferir?_

_No puedo creer, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, solo quería lo mejor para Asahina-san, o mejor dicho lo mejor para mi_

_No sé cómo puedo llamarme amigo de Asahina-san o del idiota de Taniguchi, si soy capaz de hacer semejante acto de locura, además al ver a sus versiones adultas, pude ver que estaban muy felices, como podría destruir ese laso de amor_

_Ahora que lo pienso, la razón por la que la Asahina adulta me envió la carta para contarme lo de su relación con Taniguchi, no era más que una forma de decir, "olvídate de mi y continua con tu vida"_

_Además era una manera indirecta de decirme que estoy destinado a estar con Haruhi, debo resignarme, el universo está en juego_

_¿no han notado de que en el anime, manga, películas, etc., el clima es proporcional, conforme a la situación?, por ejemplo_

_La lluvia, en las parejas es un factor fundamental, la observan desde una ventana, o en la cornisa de una edificio, o bajo una sombrilla, se abrazan para conservar el calor, luego la lluvia une sus corazones, seguido de un beso_

_Otro caso en el que se aplica la lluvia seria con la tristeza del corazón_

_Ambos casos están sucediendo ahora mismo, a este lado se siente mucho dolor, al otro se puede sentir el amor a kilómetros_

_Ahora que me fijo ese par de tortolitos se están besando tiernamente debajo de un árbol_

_Qué envidia…, como quiero intercambiar lugares con Taniguchi, debería retirarme, aquí solo hago estorbo…._

_Taniguchi….,cuida bien de Asahina-san, no la dejes ir jamás_

_Después de eso volví a casa empapado, por suerte mi madre no estaba presente, no me gusta darle explicaciones_

Hermana de Kyon: Kyon-kun, ¿Dónde estabas?¿por qué estas empapado?

Kyon: estaba dando una vuelta en mi bici y comenzó a llover, eso es todo, ¿Por qué no juegas un rato con Shamisen?

Hermana de Kyon_: "Shami, Shami, hora de jugar, Shami Shami, nos vamos a divertir"_

_Después de zafarme de mi hermanita, me fui a mi cuarto a reflexionar_

_Solo me sentía atraído por el físico de , ¿Quién no lo estaría?_

_Debería disfrutar lo que queda de esta semana, estoy libre de Haruhi, no debería amargarme tanto, debería comenzar a disfrutar las "huesos" que la vida arroja muy de vez en cuando _

_Al día siguiente repetí mi rutina diaria, si no estoy mal Taniguchi me estuvo presumiendo durante todo el camino, lo que paso la noche anterior, aunque no fue ningún problema para mi, ya que mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos, no le preste ni un poco de atención_

_Al llegar a mi salón de clase, vi a Haruhi sentada, mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro, como una madrastra malvada, que se acaba de enterar de la muerte de su hijastra_

Haruhi: se acabo el descanso

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Haruhi: las actividades de la BRIGADA SOS se vuelven a restablecer

_Justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar de mi tiempo libre, solo ah pasado un día, pensé que habías dicho toda una semana_

_Haruhi: les explicare de que se tratara el próximo evento para que seamos conocidos por todas partes_

Kyon: ¿Qué es ese evento tan importante?

Haruhi: lo sabrás después de clase, ya le informe a los demás miembros de la brigada, que se reúnan en la sala del club después de clases, mas te vale ir, de lo contrario rodaran cabezas

_Si no estoy mal, eh oído muchas veces esa amenaza, con el tiempo a cualquier persona le daría igual, pero si tenemos en cuenta que Haruhi la está usando, sin importar cuantas veces, el efecto seguirá siendo el mismo, más vale ir_

_Las clases pasaron rápido, a lo mejor por que seguía perdido en mi mente, en fin, fui como de costumbre a la sala del club, estaban todos presentes, excepto Haruhi_

_Cuando de repente siento una presión en mi cabeza, seguida de una fuerza, y finalmente salgo volando, mi cabeza choca contra la mesa, esa extraña fuerza era Haruhi que acababa de patearme_

Kyon: ¿estás loca o qué? ¿acaso quieres matarme?

Haruhi: perdón por la tardanza, tomen estas folletos, así tendrán una idea de que se trata este evento

_Sigue sin escuchar, aunque debí suponer que no prestaría atención a mis quejas_

_Haruhi entrego un folleto a cada una, luego se paro sobre la silla de la mesa del "líder"…_

Haruhi: la BRIGADA SOS participara en un evento musical, este viernes a las 9 pm

Mikuru: ¿mu, mu, musical?

Haruhi: así es un evento musical

Koizumi: suena divertido

Haruhi: y lo será aun mas si les doy una motivación para ganar, verán hay dos categorías, masculina y femenina, el premio para cada uno son 3000 yenes

Kyon: ¿no crees que nos estas sobreestimando?

Haruhi: deja esa actitud tan pesimista, continuando, nos vamos a dividir en 2 equipos, Yuki, Mikuru-chan y yo, seremos el equipo numero 1, y ustedes 2 serán el otro equipo

Kyon: ¿no estaríamos compitiendo en contra de nuestro equipo?

Haruhi: ¿no es más divertido así?

_Uno de los fenómenos más grandes del universo es la lógica de Haruhi_

Haruhi: continuando, los equipos preparan la música de fondo que usaran, la escenografía y la coreografía

Kyon: ¿ayudar a la competencia?

Haruhi: calla Kyon

Koizumi: suena sencillo

Haruhi: algo más que se me olvidaba, me eh conseguido estos 2 cupones para una cena de todo lo que puedas comer en un restaurante de 5 estrellas

_No quiero saber cómo los conseguiste, chantajeaste al encargado, lo extorsionaste, lo secuestraste, al fin y al cabo Haruhi es capaz de llegar a esos extremos_

Haruhi: aun hay mas, estaremos limitados a estas reglas:

1) si ningún miembro de la brigada gana el premio, la líder será la ganadora de los cupones

2) si dos miembros de la brigada ganan, la líder escogerá el ganador de los cupones

3) si la líder está entre los 2 ganadores, ella automáticamente gana los cupones

4) si la líder lo desea puede cambiar los integrantes de su equipo

5) Kyon no podrá quejarse, ni mucho menos rehusarse a participar

_Porque siento que esas reglas fueron creadas a conveniencia de Haruhi_

Haruhi: si ganan estos cupones pueden invitar a la persona que deseen o venderlos, es su problema lo que hagan con ellos, pero aun hay mas, el ganador será el líder de la BRIGADA SOS durante una semana, eso es todo, puede tomarse las tardes libres para prepararse

_Como si eso me importara_

_Y así termino la reunión, hable con Koizumi, para que preparáramos nuestros actos individualmente, ya que estamos compitiendo en la misma categoría_

_El acepto y se retiro_

_Mi plan era hacer el vago toda la semana, simplemente haría el DEMO y descansaría, si trabajara con Koizumi, tendría que esforzarme más para preparar un DEMO para el también, ya que no creo que se conforme con algo tan simple como lo que tengo en mente, al fin y al cabo no me interesa ganar_

_Al llegar a casa use el computador que le había ganado al presidente del la sociedad para el estudio de la informática, en el juego: el día de sagitario III_

_Hice dos DEMOS, el primero estaba bien, pero el ritmo estaba muy movido, y no quiero tener que moverme como idiota anta muchas personas, el segundo era sencillo, un ritmo de cuerdas simple acompañado de un piano que casi no se oía, era perfecto, solo improviso algo, y listo, llevare los dos por si acaso_

_Al llegar el día en que haría el ridículo, llegue a un hotel 5 estrellas, en el que se realizaría el evento_

_Entonces, Haruhi obtuvo de aquí los cupones_

_Alce un plegaria por la pobre victima de su chantaje, extorsión o secuestro_

_Al entrar pude ver a Koizumi, con una sonrisa y a Nagato con su cara inexpresiva, quizás solo sea mi imaginación, pero creo que se ve un poco desanimada_

Koizumi: por fin llegaste, te tengo que informar algo importante que está sucediendo

Kyon: ¿algún espacio cerrado?

Koizumi: no

Kyon: entonces ¿Qué es?

Koizumi: Suzumiya-san hizo un cambio de equipos, ahora yo estoy en su equipo y Nagato estará contigo, eso era todo lo que quería informarte

Kyon:¿Por qué Haruhi hizo cambio?

Koizumi: como era de imaginarse Nagato no es exactamente una chica carismática que sonría todo el tiempo, así que Suzumiya-san pensó que lo más indicado era remplazarla por mi

_Al parecer Haruhi está decidida a ganar sin importar que_

Kyon: ¿no estás molesta?

Nagato: no

Kyon: ¿tienes un DEMO?

Nagato: no

Kyon: ¿tienes al menos la letra de una canción?

Nagato: no

Kyon: ¿tienes al menos una coreografía?

Nagato: no

Kyon: ¿aun quieres salir a cantar?

Nagato: posiblemente

_¿Como es posible que aun quieras participar, teniendo en cuenta tus condiciones?_

Kyon: ¿puedes componer una canción?

Nagato: no entiendo la aplicación de una composición musical

¿Como se lo explicaría a una interfaz humanoide? Si alguien los sabe, que venga acá y me ayude

Kyon: veamos….. lo que debes hacer es buscar un sentimiento en tu corazón

Nagato: ¿sentimiento?

Kyon: si, puede ser alegre, triste, puedes expresar ira, soledad, nostalgia, amor, etc.

Nagato: se me es imposible entender

_No encuentro las palabras para explicárselo….._

Kyon: no es tan difícil, solo canta lo que sientes por dentro, de lo que siempre quisiste decir, pero nunca pudiste, expresarte

Nagato: entiendo

_Espero que si….._

Kyon: ten esto

_Le di el segundo DEMO que había preparado para mi, se que le quedara mejor a ella que a mí_

_Temo que tendré que usar el primer DEMO, deberé esforzarme para no quedar en ridículo_

Nagato: gracias, pero no creo ser capaz de lograrlo, según Suzumiya Haruhi: "no soy lo suficientemente carismática, ni atractiva", "no podría cantar ni un villancico", "soy tan….

Kyon: PARA!

_Nagato se quedo mirándome un rato_

_Entiendo porque Haruhi hizo el cambio, esa idiota no sabe de lo que en realidad es capaz Nagato_

_Puede que no sea una persona que sonría todo el tiempo o alguien increíblemente "MOE"_

_Nagato no necesita esas cosas, y no me quedare con los brazos cruzados mientras la degrada_

Kyon: Nagato….., olvida lo que Haruhi te ah dicho, ella no conoce tu verdadero potencial, no te quedes de brazos cruzados, cuando tengas la oportunidad, devuélvesela, vas a salir a cantar, y vas a dar todo lo que tienes

Nagato: gracias

_Pude notar un cambio en la expresión de su rostro, se veía….."alegre", a pesar de conservar su cara inexpresiva_

_Para mi suerte, no se tendría en cuenta el orden de las categorías, ni nada por el estilo_

_Los participantes salían en el orden que ellos quisieren, así que me puse de penúltimo y a Nagato de ultima, para tener tiempo de preparar el acto_

_Le era difícil entender, puesto que no soy el mejor profesor en el área, al final no le pude dejar una idea clara de lo que era la composición_

_Haruhi y Asahina-san ya habían pasado, no les preste atención, estaba decidido a ayudar a Nagato, solo pude hacer que le quedara claro lo de la coreografía, la ayude hacer una con movimientos simples de los brazos_

_También me las arregle para conseguirle un traje para la ocasión, que para serles sincero le quedaba muy bien_

_Un vestido de una pieza que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de color negro_, acompañado de una cinta negra en su cuello

Kyon: Nagato… te vez hermosa…..

_Nagato se quedo mirándome fijamente, como si tuviera algo raro en la cara o hubiera dicho algo raro_

_¿Acaso dije que se veía hermosa en voz alta?_

Nagato: gracias…

_Lo dije_

_Antes de mi le tocaba a Koizumi, no le preste atención, ya que al ver al público, pude notar que se había formado un grupo numeroso de fans femeninas adulando a Koizumi, en definitiva le tengo mucha envidia, pero luego habrá tiempo para retorcerme_

_Espero que Nagato se las ingenie sola, ahora me toca a mí, espero no hacer el ridículo_

_Al pararme al frente del ecenario…_


	4. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS

_Antes de hacer el ridículo busque detenidamente entre el público, para ver si acaso se encontraba algún familiar, algún estudiante que podría llegar a ser del instituto norte, o si Haruhi estaba filmando con una cámara_

_Para mi alivio no era ninguna de esas, así que puede estar tranquilo de que…_

Anfitrión: oye chico, no te quedes parado haciendo caras raras, ponte a cantar de una vez

Kyon: perdón, música por favor

_No sé qué me pasa estos últimos días, pero no puedo divagar entre mis pensamientos sin poner caras raras, es como un mal habito_

_Ya estaba decidido a hacer el ridículo, así que simplemente me dejare guiar por la música y mis impulsos_

_Alzo una plegaria para que esta no se haga publico_

Dare yori mo kaze yori mo  
>Ore yori mo tsuyoi hazu datta<br>Dare yori mo kaze yori mo  
>ore yori mo tooku ni iru no ni<br>Sore dake ja nai  
>Sore dake ja nai<p>

Tsugi wa nanda souzou yori mo  
>Munasawagi itsumo no koto da<br>Bouei junbi wa yakudatazu  
>Higaishi no me wo miro me wo<br>Demo...  
>Soko made da zo<br>Soko made da zo

La la la la la  
>La la la la la<br>La la la la la  
>Mou genkai da<p>

La la la la la  
>La la la la la<br>Shikata ga nai  
>Kiseki machi da<p>

Yare Yare

Anfitrión: felicidades, no estuvo nada mal….

_Me retire rápidamente del escenario, aun me sentía muy estúpido por lo que acababa de hacer_

_Solo espero que ah Nagato le valla mucho mejor que a mi_

_Aunque no sé por qué le doy tantas vueltas al asunto_

_Quizás no quiero que sufra con las burlas_

_Sé que ella no le da importancia a eso _

_pero no me gustaría que se burlaran de ella, se que en el fondo quizás le moleste un poco _

_lo que menos quiero es que vuelva a crear un mundo alterno, pero sin embargo, sé que hay otro motivo por el cual no dejo de preocuparme_

_Nagato se ah vuelto alguien muy importante….._

_para mi…._

Anfitrión: y para cerrar la noche…. Yuki Nagato

_Mierda…. _

_Haruhi…. Lo tenias todo planeado… de aquí veo tu enorme sonrisa de satisfacción_

_¿acaso esperas que Nagato haga el ridículo?_

Chiisa na chiisa na heya de  
>Hirogaru mugen peeji<br>Shousetsu no naka o watashi wa aruita

Dareka ga yonde iru  
>Modoru riaru no basho<br>Mata nanika ga hajimaru  
>Subete hitsuzen<p>

Dekiru koto dake hanasu yakuwari ga  
>Watashi nan da to<br>Sonzai o  
>yes<br>enter

_No puedo creer lo que presencio, un acto celestial, es una angel caído del cielo, o mas bien una alíen….. _

_Muy hermosa…._

_¡QUE PÀSA CONMIGO!..._

_¡ESTOY CALLENDO ANTE MIS INSTINTOS!_

[shift]  
>Doko made tsuzuku no ka shiranai kedo<br>[lock]  
>Shizuka ni ashita e to tsunagatte<p>

Dekiru koto dake hanasu yakuwari ga  
>Watashi nan da to<br>Sonzai o  
>yes<br>enter

Kioku fuete mo kigou ni kawaru to  
>Wakarinagara mo<br>Konogoro wa  
>disk<br>error

_Nagato… ¿acaso hay algo que no puedas hacer?_

_al verla cantar de esa manera… _

_al ver esos ojos penetrantes…._

_Es como si las cartas de mis desgracias fueran tiradas a la basura, y remplazadas por fortuna_

_¿acaso esto significa algo?_

_¿me estoy sintiendo atraído por ella?..._

_¿acaso yo a….._

Anfitrión: los ganadores de categoría masculina y femenina son….. KYON! y YUKI NAGATO!

_¿gane?¿los 3000 yenes?¿los cupones?_

Anfitrion: pasen al frente para recibir su premio

_sin dudarlo fui por mi premio_

_que por algún extraño motivo se que no durara mucho….._

Anfitrión: felicidades….. un aplauso a nuestros ganadores…..

_Salude como estúpido al público, mientras Nagato permanecía a mi lado en silencio…_

_Desde el escenario, vi que Haruhi nos hizo la seña de que nos encontráramos en la estación_

_Sin poder replicar, simplemente me resigne a ir como un niño de 6 años que acaban de castigar y que se dirige a su cuarto con una amargura y tristeza existencial…._

_Al llegar pasamos a comer algo…_

_De ahí el presentimiento que el dinero no me duraría, adivinen por que_

_Si….._

_pueden apostar que me tocara a mi pagar la cuenta….. "yare yare"_

Haruhi: hemos alcanzado nuestros objetivos, les aseguro que mañana todos nos conocerán..… se los aseguro

_¿Por qué esta tan segura de eso?_

Koizumi: es un gusto que la misión haya sido todo un éxito

Mikuru: e…tooo… ¿que pasa con el premio?

Haruhi: buena observación Mikuru-chan…. ¿Quien se llevara los cupones y el puesto de líder?¿Kyon o Yuki?

Kyon: porque simplemente no nos entregas un cupón a cada uno

Haruhi: felicidades Yuki, ganaste los cupones y el puesto de líder de la brigada SOS por una semana

_Sigue sin escuchar_

Haruhi: casi se me olvida, los cupones vencen mañana en la noche,

Kyon: espera ahí, no mencionaste eso antes, a qué horas Nagato invitara a alguien que quiera ir con ella

Haruhi: eso no es problema, si ella cree que no puede encontrar a nadie puede darme los cupones

_Haruhi extendió la mano, esperando a que le entregara los cupones_

Kyon: puede ir ella sola

Haruhi: no seas tonto sería triste y patético si fuera sola a ese tipo de lugares sin acompañante

_En eso tiene razón_

Kyon: puede venderlos

Haruhi: nadie se los comprara, están a punto de vencer

_En eso también tiene razón_

YUKI.N: tengo un acompañante en mente….

Haruhi: ¿Huh?... ¿y quién es?

_Nagato me miro fijamente un rato y extendió su mano con uno de los cupones hacia mi…._

YUKI.N: ¿quieres ir con migo?

_Hubo un silencio incomodo…._

_Todos los presentes se habían quedado atónicos hasta Koizumi quito su molesta sonrisa de su rostro, puso una expresión muy seria_

_No sé si preocuparme por eso o darle las gracias a Nagato por borrarle esa sonrisa de su rostro_

_Pero en definitiva lo que más me preocupa es la expresión de Haruhi_

Kyon: me gustaría, muchas gracias Nagato

_¿Qué acabo de decir?, ¿estoy loco o qué?_

_Haruhi podría crear un espacio cerrado que le pondría fin a este mundo_

_Haruhi: por mi está bien_

_No es cierto, para ti no está bien, en el fondo estas molesta, de lo contrario no habrías creado ese espacio cerrado en el que nos vimos los dos atrapados, y tuve que…_

_No quiero recordarlo, de seguro Freud clasificaría esto en el "ELLO", como un deseo reprimido_

_Lo que viví aquella vez no es más que una clara señal de que terminaremos juntos….me guste o no_

Haruhi: por cierto Yuki ya que eres la líder de la brigada lideraras la búsqueda de misterios por la ciudad mañana a las 9am

_¿Cuándo lo decidió?_

Mikuru: pe..pe..perdón, Suzumiya-san, no puedo, es que mañana tengo una cita con Tani…

Haruhi: no me importa, la Brigada SOS es más importante que las relaciones personales, córtale, déjalo planteado, pero no quiero que te quedes como tonta pensando en ese acosador, además me sorprende que te hallas fijado en ese idiota

_A mí también me sorprende, pero tal vez Asahina-san vio algo que las demás chicas no vieron en Taniguchi_

_Eso es una de las cosas que más me dan vueltas en la cabeza….._

Haruhi: por cierto Yuki, si te parece mucha presión el puesto de líder de la brigada, puedes devolverlo a donde pertenece, bajo mi mando

_¿Te aprovechas de Nagato?….._

_No podías permitirte perder ese estúpido puesto de líder, por eso elegiste a Nagato como la ganadora_

_Ella seguirá tus ordenes y sugerencias como una muñeca….._

YUKI.N: no es necesario….

Haruhi: ¿Huh?

YUKI.N: teniendo en cuenta el estado físico de alguno de los miembros de la brigada, la actividad de búsqueda de misterios terminaría irremediablemente en un fracaso

Haruhi: ¿Qué intentas decir?

_¿Qué estas pensando Nagato?_

_Estaba completamente seguro que devolverías el puesto de líder_

YUKI.N: dada las circunstancias la mejor opción sería retomar fuerzas, por lo que la mejor opción sería cancelar las actividades de la brigada una semana completa

_¿es posible que este en otro mundo paralelo creado por Nagato?_

_¿mis oídos me están traicionando?_

_Nagato, ¿Qué intentas lograr?..._

Haruhi: ¿Qué? ¿ACASO INTENTAS JUGARME UNA BROMA?, las actividades de la BRIGADA SOS, no se pueden cancelar, ¿acaso estás loca?

YUKI.N: la cancelación de actividades de la brigada esta bajo mi jurisdicción como líder temporal, poseo el poder necesario para eso

_No me esperaba eso, la silenciosa Yuki Nagato, le estaba haciendo frente a Haruhi, aun sabiendo los riesgos que representa_

Haruhi: ….. me voy

_Al ver el rostro de todos no hace falta mencionar que el "Armagedón" esta cerca_

_Aunque para ser sincero… en el fondo me alegro mucho lo que hizo Nagato, una semana sin tener que correr en círculos por los caprichos de Haruhi_

YUIKI.N: espera….

Haruhi: ¿Qué pasa?

YUKI.N: como líder original de la brigada SOS, era obligatoria que ganaras el premio

Haruhi: ¿y qué pasa con eso?

YUKI.N: por tu incompetencia, eh decidido un castigo apropiado…..

Haruhi: ¿Qué estás diciendo?¿castigo? déjate de juegos, no intentes verme la cara de tonta

YUKI.N: no bromeo con respecto al castigo, dada las circunstancias para compensar tu falta de liderazgo, tendrás que pagar la cuenta

Haruhi: ¿Qué?…..

_Para ser honesto pensé que me tocaría pagar como siempre la cuenta_

_Ahora que Haruhi tendrá que pagar la cuenta por veredicto de una nueva líder justa y toda poderosa, podre ahorra los 3000 yenes del premio_

_Estoy dispuesto a construir un templo, y que en el centro de este, este una estatua de Nagato, vendría a adorarla los fines de semanas, o quizás cada 15 días….._

_Pero dejare eso para después….. Haruhi se quedo discutiendo con Nagato durante unas minutos, pero al final tuvo que ceder ante ella, y termino pagando la cuenta_

_Al verme frunció el ceño, a lo mejor me vio sonreír_

_No me culpen no pude contener esa sonrisa_

_Al final Haruhi salió por la puerta en silencio….mientras Asahina-san y Koizumi se quedaban mirando a Nagato con caras de "no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer" _

_Después de eso Nagato se retiro y antes de salir por la puerta me dijo…._

YUKI.N: biblioteca, te espero en el parque…..

_La cita en la biblioteca!, casi lo olvido, lo menos que puedo hacer por ella por librarme una semana de la locuras de Haruhi, es acompañarla….._

_Asahina-san y Koizumi se quedaron mirando a Nagato retirarse a lo lejos hasta que la perdieron de vista_

Mikuru: me pregunto ¿Cómo afectara esto en mi plano temporal?

Koizumi: prepárate para lo peor

_Tras decir esto se retiraron….., así que me quede en la sentado en la cafetería, tomándome mi té Helado, pagado por Haruhi, pensando en las consecuencias que me depara el futuro_

?: dos tés helados por aquí…., yo pago

_Al subir la mirado note que el que estaba sentado era el Taniguchi adulto_

Taniguchi adulto: hola Kyon, que mas…..

Kyon: hola Taniguchi, ¿que te trae por aquí?

Taniguchi adulto: nada en especial, vine para pedirte un favor

Kyon: de casualidad involucra viajar por el tiempo, ir a otro universo paralelo, enfrentarme algún enemigo de que aun no conozco o entregarle a mi yo del pasado las respuestas del examen de matemáticas de la semana pasada

Taniguchi adulto: jajajaja, que gran sentido del humor, no has cambiado ni un poco

_Tu tampoco has cambiado en lo mas mínimo, sigues con esa sonrisa babosa y esa actitud de niño de pre jardín_

Kyon: ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Taniguchi adulto: ayuda a mi yo de este plano temporal a no hacer ninguna estupidez frente a Asahina-san de tu plano temporal

Kyon: acaso es para preservar al plano temporal en el que tu y Asahina-san adulta pertenecen

Taniguchi adulto: el matrimonio entre Asahina-san y yo nunca debió pasar….., se supone que debería haberme cortado en menos de una semana, por eso pido tu ayuda, solo tienes que evitar que mi yo de tu plano temporal haga estupideces frente Asahina-san durante una semana, por favor….

_Las cosas van mejorando, solo le diré que no, y el que se casara con Asahina-san seré yo y no ese imbécil….. solo tengo que decir no_

Kyon: claro, no hay problema, para que son los amigos

_IDIOTA!_

Taniguchi adulto: gracias, gracias….. muchas gracias

_El Taniguchi adulto se quedo dándome las gracias varios minutos, pero luego le interrumpí con una pregunta_

Kyon: ¿no se supone que la información que me acabas de dar es "información clasificada"?

Taniguchi adulto: claro que sí, pero me libere temporalmente de la hipnosis, así que puedo revelarte cualquier cosa sin quedarme paralizado

Kyon: siendo ese el acaso, sabes que pasara después de todo ese rollo de Haruhi

Taniguchi: si

Kyon: entonces no tendrás ningún problema en decirme

Taniguchi: no, puedo decírtelo sin problemas

Kyon: ¿acaso me veré forzado a quedarme para siempre con Haruhi?

Taniguchi adulto: _"información clasificada"_

Kyon: ¿no acabaste de decir que podías decírmelo sin ningún problema?

Taniguchi adulto: si lo sé, pero ¿acaso no sería más divertido "PARA MI", dejarte el suspenso?

_Maldito Taniguchi, sigues siendo el mismo sin importar en que plano temporal te encuentres_

Taniguchi adulto: sin embargo te puedo decir algo de mas

Kyon: ¿algo?

Taniguchi adulto: "_cuando estés en una situación difícil, ignora tu razón y abraza tu corazón, ellos te guiaran a la solución"_

_En estos momentos me encuentro en una situación riesgosa….. mi mama me va a matar si llego tarde_

_¿: QUIETO AHÍ! TE ATRAPE! TRAIDOR!_

_Una chica con cabello verde hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros ataco salvajemente al Taniguchi adulto y lo inmovilizo tomando su brazo con un maniobra de yudo, por alguna razón disfrute por dentro los gritos de dolor del Taniguchi adulto_

_Taniguchi adulto: no eh dicho nada lo juro, solo vine a visitar a mi viejo amigo, por que eh pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo_

_¿: pues ahora que lo dices tienes razón_

_?: suéltalo ya, le vas a romper el brazo_

_Detrás de la atractiva y loca chica de cabello verde estaba un joven bien arreglado, con una mirada profesional y una sonrisa "normal", por algina razón siento que lo conozco de algún lado_

Kyon: ¿acaso los conoces de tu plano temporal?

¿: QUE!, ya te olvidaste de mi…, que desconsiderado eres Kyon-kun

?: es muy descortés olvidar de un día para otro a tus amigos de instituto

Kyon: perdón, sigo sin reconocerlos

¿: te doy una pista…. Soy la mejor amiga de Mikuru

?: mi pista es: _"siempre te han gustado las chicas raras"_

Kyon: Tsuruya-san, Kunikida, por que se ven tan diferentes

Kunikida: viaje en el tiempo, acaso no es obvio

_Acaso a todos los que conozco les dio por viajar en el tiempo, solo falta que mi madre del futuro se haga presente en este plano temporal_

Kyon: ¿que los trae por aquí?, algún tipo de advertencia

Tsuruya adulta: para nada, solo vinimos a asegurar que este bocón no hablara más de la cuenta

Kunikida adulto: vámonos ya, hay mucho que hacer

_Antes de que se fueran, pude notar que tenia anillos iguales_

Kyon: un momento por favor

Tsuruya adulta: ¿Qué pasa?

Kyon: ¿de qué son esos anillos que traen?

Tsuruya adulta: de bodas, me casa hace poco con kunikida

Kunikida adulto: te perdiste la boda

Kyon: ¿casados?…., entonces ¿cuando empezaron a salir?

Kunikida adulto: contando desde tu plano temporal un poco mas de 2 meses

Kyon: 2 MESES!

Tsuruya adulta: que pasa, acaso no lo sabías…, Kyon, Kyon, Kyon, todos lo sabían, como fue que no te diste cuenta

_Es que acaso todos en el futuro viven felices…. Menos yo_

Kyon: ¿desde cuándo fuman parte de los viajeros del tiempo?

Kunikida adulto: yo no formo parte de los viajeros del tiempo, soy un esper

Kyon: ¿un esper?, me había enterado hace poco que Tsuruya-san era un esper, pero jamás pensé que tu lo fueras

Kunikida: en una ocasión años atrás Taniguchi me comento que le habías preguntado que si el tenia poderes especiales, si me hubieras preguntado te lo hubiera dicho, pero como nuca lo hiciste decide mantener un perfil bajo

_Todos mis conocidos no son normales, solo falta que mi madre me revele que posee supe poderes y que en las noches combate el crimen_

Kyon: nunca pensé que fueras un esper…. Y felicidades a los dos, lamento no poder asistir a su boda en un futuro no muy lejano

_Los dos se quedaron mudos por un momento con una mirada melancólica, luego recuperaron los ánimos_

Tsuruya adulta: no te preocupes, no te guardo rencor…. ya es tarde, Taniguchi sácanos de aquí….. ¿Dónde se ah ido?

Taniguchi adulto: estoy aquí abajo me vas a romper el brazo

Tsuruya adulta: perdón, se me olvido que estabas ahí abajo

_Tsuruya después de soltar a Taniguchi, salió de la cafetería con Kunikida y el adolorido Taniguchi_

_Les di tiempo para que volvieran a su época, no se me está permitido ver como viajan en el tiempo así que me quede en la cafetería un rato_

_Ahora tengo más problemas en mi lista de desgracias….., en fin, volveré a casa, para caer sobre mi cama, lo mejor será dormir, luego me matare la cabeza preocupándome de mis problemas_


	5. LA PRINCESA DE LA NIEVE

PRINCESA DE LA NIEVE

_Al llegar a casa me fui directo a mi habitación, tengo muchos problemas que afrontar mañana_

_Eso sería el mejor de los casos si no comienza el apocalipsis, estoy seguro que por las acciones de Nagato en la cafetería, me veré involucrado en problemas otra vez, _

_Esto de salvar al mundo sin nada a cambio me comienza a molestar, ¿acaso es mucho pedir una carta de agradecimiento de la entidad para la no sé qué cosas, o esa tal agencia_

_Los viajeros del tiempo ya me han dado su paga, el hecho de ver a Asahina-san todos los días con trajes provocadores, es un deleite exquisito para mis ojos_

_Pero esos días terminaron, ahora que Asahina-san sale con el idiota de Taniguchi, no está bien visto que me involucre con Asahina-san, por algo escogió a Taniguchi…._

_¿pero porque?... es uno de los grandes misterios de este mundo, no sería mala idea hacer un documental de tan enigmático suceso_

_Después de divagar en mi mente durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, entre rápidamente, y active mis dos alarmas a las 6:00 am_

_A lo mejor se pregunten..¿por qué levantarse tan temprano si se está libre una semana de Haruhi y sus locuras?_

_Porque mañana tengo una cita en la biblioteca con Nagato y en la noche una cena elegante con ella_

_la pregunta que me intriga seria ¿Por qué tan emocionado por una cita con Nagato? A lo mejor es mi manera de decir gracias por librarme de Haruhi y confrontarla… gracias Nagato, mañana te aseguro que te divertirás…._

_Veo…._

_Veo…._

_Un signo….._

_¿acaso azteca o maya?..._

_¿Quién sabe? _

_Solo son líneas aleatorias, un circulo que esta encima de una cruz, y que los planos diagonales hay 4 líneas lo atraviesan pero no se encuentran en el centro_

_Por algo este símbolo se me hace familiar,_

_Quiero tocarlo…._

_¿Qué paso? Ya no esta_

_Estoy sobre mi cama, boca arriba levantando mi brazo izquierdo como si fuera a alcanzar algo, me siento como un idiota_

_Me siento como oráculo, con la capacidad de ver lo que deparan los sueños_

_La única diferencia es que no se qué rayos significa, solo sé que esto influirá en mi futuro a largo o mediano plazo, en fin, no me voy a convertir en un vidente ni nada de eso, de vez en cuando a la gente le llegan ese tipo de sueños_

_Al ver mi reloj me sorprendí_

_De antemano les digo que no se me hizo tarde_

_Me levante 5 minutos antes… sorprendente, un arranque de energía, en alguien como yo… otro misterio sin respuesta_

_Desactive la primera alarma, y me estire un poco, ahora lo mejor sería desactivar la segunda_

_La primera alarma es mi despertador, el cual no es muy efectivo por que siempre lo apago, la segunda funciona a base de dulces, y para bien o para mal no tiene botón de apagado_

_No tengo que mencionar cual es mi segunda alarma….._

Hermana de Kyon: Kyon-kun a levantarse, recuerda los dulces que me prometiste a cambio de que te despertara ten temprano

_Mi pequeña hermana, todas las mañanas es un lucha épica de mi sueño y flojera contra su desesperante energía_

Hermana de Kyon: Kyon-kun ¿estas bien?

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Hermana de Kyon: te levantaste temprano….. ¿acaso estás enfermo?¿te estás muriendo?¿tienes una novia?¿te vas de viaje y no me piensas llevar?

_Había previsto esta situación así que sin perder tiempo saque mi mochila 2 bolsas pequeñas de dulce_

Kyon: tomo una por levantarme temprano y toma una extra para que dejes de hacer tantas preguntas

_Mi pequeña hermana asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en el rostro comenzó a cantar_

Hermana de Kyon: shami, shami, shami, vamos a comer dulces…..

_Se fuerte shamisen…. Se fuerte_

_Sin perder un segundo prepare mi desayuno, Salí a toda velocidad por mi bicicleta y me dirigí a la biblioteca…_

_Había llegado 15 minutos antes, así que podía tomarme un respiro de mi carrera_

_¿Por qué no fui con más calma?_

_¿acaso será que empiezo a sentir algo por…_

YUKI.N: ¿te hice esperar?

Kyon: hola Nagato, para nada, acabo de llegar hace poco

YUKI.N: entiendo…..

_Nagato entro a la biblioteca y yo le seguí… saben me gustaría que variara un poco mas su guarda ropa_

Kyon: oye Nagato

YUKI.N:…

Kyon: ya que tenemos cupones de comida para esta noche, me preguntaba si después de esta cita a la biblioteca ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al centro comercial?

YUKI.N: me gustaría…

_Y esa fue la última palabra que salió de sus labios durante las siguientes 3 horas, las cuales estuvo clavada al suelo leyendo sin moverse_

_Mientras me dedicaba a leer un manga que hace tiempo quería leerlo, pero que se me era imposible hacerlo, ya que gracias a las locuras de "ya saben quién",_

_Después de la larga visita a la biblioteca, Nagato y yo nos dirigimos al centro comercial_

_Dentro comimos helado, hamburguesas, uno que otro dulce_

_Pero después fuimos a la parte que mas me gusto… ir a comprar ropa para Nagato_

_Pasamos un par de horas buscando un vestido para esta noche, habían muchos que personalmente le quedaban muy bien…._

_Pero al final escogió uno…. Un vestido de un pieza blanco sin mangas y espalda descubierta_

Kyon: Nagato….. de verdad que te vez hermosa…..te asienta muy bien ese vestido….

Nagato:…..gracias…..

_¿dije que se veía hermosa en voz alta? Idiota…._

_Primero eran mis caras raras ahora esto, que me está pasando, siento como si mi cerebro hubiera dicho algo como, "me canse de pensar, este hámster que corre en esta rueda de ejercicios tomara mi lugar mientras me tomo unas largas vacaciones", y para colmo dicho hámster no está trabajando como se debe_

_Dejando ese asunto de lado_

_Ya de noche…..Nagato y yo nos dirigimos al restaurante 5 estrellas, Nagato había salido del centro comercial con el vestido que había escogido, me ofrecí a pagar la mitad, pero ella decidió pagarlo sola_

_Yo traía la misma ropa con la que fui a la biblioteca, un jean y la camisa de mi uniforme de invierno y la corbata a medio ajustar_

_Al entrar el tipo de la caseta nos miro con desprecio y dijo_

Hombre de la caseta: ¿tienen reservaciones?

Kyon: algo así

_Le extendí los dos cupones al tipo de la caseta, este nos miro con desconfianza, saco un monóculo, y se puso a observar detalladamente los cupones_

Hombre de la caseta: por favor pasen, ubíquense en la mesa junto a la ventana

_Fuimos directamente a la mesa que el señalo_

_la vista era hermosa y el ambiente… cursi, como esas películas de romance, aunque supongo que es mejor que pasar todo la tarde buscando misterios por la ciudad_

_enseguida un mesero puso en nuestra mesa un plato de camarones que no se veían muy frescos y unos panes fríos y duros, una salsa para acompañarlo que se veía mohosa_

Kyon: ¿Qué rayos significa esto, nosotros no hemos pedido nada?

Mesero: su cupón es de_ "todo lo que pueda comer"_

_Esto es malo, en estos restaurante te cobran mucho por ese especial y terminas comiendo menos de lo que pagaste, ya que siempre empiezan sirviéndote basura que te llena rápido y cuando llega los platos que valen la pena comer, ya estas demasiado lleno_

_Miraba a mi alrededor, y la gente se reía disimuladamente, los meseros nos señalaban y me precio oír uno que susurraba "estos tortolitos no pasaran ni del tercer plato"_

_Cuando me resigne a comer basura, mire los platos y estaban vacios_

YUKI.N: siguiente…..

Kyon: Nagato... ¿te lo has comido tu sola?

YUKI.N: si

Kyon: ¿no te sientes un poco llena?….

YUKI.N: no

Mesero: aquí tiene…..

_El segundo plato era carne fría bañada en puro aceite, pero vi como Nagato cortaba un trozo y se lo comía rápidamente, como meter un trozo de madera a uno de esos trituradores, es la mejor forma de describirlo_

YUKI.N: siguente…..

Mesero: aquí tiene

_El tercer plato eran verduras mal cocinadas las cuales al darles el primer mordisco sientes que no puedes comer mas_

YUKI.N: siguiente….

Mesero: esto….. aquí… tiene

Kyon: si sigues comiendo así te vas a enfermar

YUKI.N: no necesariamente, no puedo verme vulnerada por microorganismo presentes en los alimentes o en el ambiente, solo puedo verme vulnerada por archivos dañinos en mi sistema de datos

_Entiendo….. puede comer lo que sea sin enfermar_

YUKI.N: siguiente…

Mecero: ee…ee…a..a…qui… tiene…..

Kyon: puedes perder tu bella figura si comes demasiado….

YUKI.N: mi sistemas están programados para conservar esta apariencia, aquellos residuos denominados comúnmente como carbohidratos son eliminados rápidamente…..

_Ya veo…. Tiene el poder de comer lo que sea sin engordar_

YUKI.N: siguiente….

Mesero: aaaaa…..quiii….. ti..ti..ti..ene

_Ya perdí la cuenta en que plato vamos, en fin, para los que llevan la cuenta, ¿no es increíble lo que ah comido sin mi ayuda?_

_YUKI.N: siguiente…_

_Mesero: no estás un poquito llena…._

_YUKI.N: no..._

_Mesero: disfrute su comida… aquí..aquí.. ti..ti..eeee.. ne_

_Me parece que todos nos están mirando están sorprendidos, y el cocinero molesto_

YUKI.N: siguiente…

Mesero:….. aquí….tiene

_Parece que llegaron los buenos platos, debería comer un poco_

_YUKI.N: siguiente…_

_El mesero simplemente se limito a servir con una expresión de terror en su cara…._

_Kyon: Nagato….. te importa si te ayudo un poco_

_YUKI.N: siguiente….. toma lo que quieras… come lo que quieras… según tengo entendido los términos de estos cupones nos permiten comer todo lo que nuestros cuerpos nos permitan_

_Kyon: gracias….._

_YUKI.N: siguiente…._

_Gracias a Nagato pude probar un poco de la mejor comida que tenía el restaurante_

_Al cabo de un rato el cocinero se acerco y nos miro desafiantemente_

Cocinero: ¿acaso se creen muy rudos?….

Kyon: no para nada….

Cocinero: ¿acaso creen que pueden vencerme?

Kyon: no señor, para nada

Cocinero: les enseñare una lección….. TRAIGAN EL ARMA SECRETA…..

_Un mesero nos paso a una mesa rectangular con capacidad de 6 personas de un lado, enseguida 10 meceos iban cargando una bandeja enorme con un montón de comida, parecía una montaña de comida, media casi 2 metros, y había mucha.. pero mucha comida… esto ya dejo de ser una cena romántica… sino una guerra entre Nagato y el restaurante_

Cocinero: veamos si pueden con eso

_Nagato comenzó a comer a toda velocidad_

Cocinero: nadie nos gana…. Son solo unos niños insolentes

Kyon: solo vinimos a comer eso es todo

Cocinero: no son los primeros en venir a desafiar el especial de "todo lo que puedas comer", les aseguro que todos han fracaso

Kyon: que tan lejos han llegado

Cocinero: no pasaron del tercer plato…. Solo uno llego al quinto antes de caer inconsciente, pero tú y tu novia me han obligado usar mi arma secreta, han dado una buena pelea….`pero no pasaran de aquí….. siempre supe que llegaría alguien con un inmenso apetito, solo que no esperaban que solo fueran unos niños

YUKI.N: siguiente…

Cocinero: pe..pe..pe….ro, se supone que no lo lograrías

_El cocinero se desmayo, y los meceros le siguieron sirviendo a Nagato mas comida, cada vez que Nagato decia "siguiente", se asustaban, pensaban que los comería vivos_

_Cuando el cocinero recupero la conciencia lo levantaron dos cocineros de apoyo y me dijeron que el restaurante iba a quebrar si Nagato seguí comiendo así…_

Kyon: los ayudare pero necesito dos de platos de su mejor comida para llevar

_Los cocineros accedieron y me dieron los que le pedí, me acerque a Nagato y le explique la situación_

YUKI.N: entiendo

_Le entregue una bolsa de comida que me habían dado los cocineros se levanto tomo sus cosas y se retiro, se veía un poco alegre a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo, parece que se divirtió, me da gusto por ti_

_Me comeré la otra bolsa después en casa…_

_Después de que Nagato salió del restaurante, el cocinero me abrazo y me dio 5000 yenes como agradecimiento por salvar el restaurante_

_Salí corriendo del restaurante para alcanzar a Nagato, le entregue la mitad del dinero que recibí…._

_Ella me miro y me dijo_

_YUKI.N: gracias a ti me eh divertido mucho_

_Luego se retiro….._

_La iba acompañar a casa cuando algo me salto encima_

Taniguchi adulto: Kyon, viejo amigo

Kyon: BAJATE!

Taniguchi adulto: siempre tan gruñón, vengo a decirte que hacer para que ayudes a mi yo de este plano temporal a no hacer nada estúpido frente a la bella Asahina-san

Kyon: que debo hacer exactamente

Taniguchi adulto: mira hacia allá

_Al mirar a la dirección que me señalo, vi a Taniguchi del presente caminando y bailando como un idiota_

Taniguchi adulto: en estos momentos mi yo de tu plano temporal tiene una cita con Asahina-san, así que intercéptalo y convéncelo de que se ponga esto

_Extendió su mano y me dio un audífono, ¿acaso pretende que le diga a su yo del presente lo que va a decir en su cita?_

Taniguchi adulto: no tengo que decirte que tienes que hacer, ponte este micrófono para que puedas decirle a mi yo de tu plano temporal que decir

_Intercepte al Taniguchi del presente y le convencí que necesitaba mi ayuda, _

_al oír que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo puso su típica sonrisa babosa y me abrazo dándome mil gracias_

_no quiero contar lo que paso en la cita, solo les diré que al final si dieron un beso, el micrófono en la oreja de Taniguchi es muy sensible y podía oírlo todo_

_empuje a Asahina-san a los brazos de Taniguchi _

_Asahina-san ¿que es lo que viste en él?_

_Para aquellos que tienes curiosidad hice que Taniguchi la elogiara un poco, y que tomara su mano de vez en cuando y la mirara a los ojos constantemente, también le dije que no debía hacer…. lo cual fue una larga lista_

_Después de que termino la cita, Taniguchi me dio 500 yenes.. últimamente estoy ganando un poco de dinero extra, a lo mejor sea la compensación que pedía por salvar al mundo, no me quejo, al fin y al cabo, tengo muchos gastos, y a lo mejor pueda ahorrar un poco_

_Me dirigí a mi casa un tanto melancólico por lo que paso entre Asahina-san y el idiota de Taniguchi_

_Luego me tope con el Taniguchi adulto_

Taniguchi adulto: hola Kyon…. Tengo un regalo para ti

_Taniguchi del futuro me dio 1000 yenes_

Kyon: esto es por ayudarte

Taniguchi adulto: no…. Esto es para que me toleres toda la siguiente semana

_Después de eso se retiro pero antes de esfumarse entre las sombras de la noche dijo…._

Taniguchi adulto: si te vas a relacionar con la antisocial de Yuki Nagato, cuídate de Suzumiya

_Lo que le dijo me dejo confundido, acaso intenta decirme que no me acerca a Nagato, pasara algo similar al espacio cerrado que creo Haruhi, cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con Asahina-san_

_En fin, creo que me iré mejor a dormir, no me voy a matar la cabeza por eso, pero me pregunto que habrá querido Taniguchi adulto con lo de tolerarlo toda la siguiente semana _

_En fin a la mañana siguiente una molesta llamada me despertó a las 7:00 am, se supone que es domingo, se supone que se debo dormir mucho_

_Al contestarlo vi que era Taniguchi, ¿Qué querrá ese idiota?_

Taniguchi:. Jajajajaja, oye Kyon, por que no dijiste nada

Kyon: de que hablas, que es lo gracioso

Taniguchi: prende el televisor y pon el canal de música

_no tuve más opción que hacerlo para que se callara y me dejara dormir en paz_

_al prender la televisión y ponerlo en el canal de música me quede sorprendido… se me quito el sueño_

_era…yo…. Cantando esa estúpida canción y moviéndome como un idiota….. ¿pongo caras raras cuando canto?_

_Taniguchi: ahora lo ves, a por cierto me tome la libertad de investigar y esta es solo una repetición, también lo trasmitieron el sábado un par de veces y lo volverán a repetir por última vez esta tarde, nos vemos Kyon_

_Ahora entiendo con lo de tolerarlo toda una semana, y también entiendo lo que dijo Haruhi, con lo de ser reconocidos mas allá de los muros del instituto, me pregunto cuenta gente lo habrá visto, o mejor dicho cuantos compañeros de clase lo han visto…_

_Lo mejor será relajarme, al fin y al cabo mañana será un día terrible, además me la pase muy bien ayer con Nagato_

_Ese bello rostro, esos hermosos ojos_

_Lo mejor será disfrutar este bello día…. Veré televisión, leeré uno que otro manga y disfrutare la semana de descanso de las locuras de Haruhi_


	6. FIEBRE DE POKER

FIEBRE DE POKER

_Al día siguiente me levante mas temprano de lo habitual y fui el primero de mi clase en llegar_

_A lo mejor me evite posibles burlas, no puedo creer que me hayan grabado en televisión nacional y no me haya dado cuenta, en fin dejemos ese asunto de lado_

_A medida que llegaban mis compañeros me veía y se reían para sí mismos_

_en clase no estuve tranquilo, oía comentarios, miraba alrededor de la clase y todos me observaban…._

_Yare yare…_

_Durante la hora del almuerzo fue peor, Taniguchi no me dejo disfrutar mi comida, aunque lo tolerare, me pagaron 1000 yenes para hacerlo, en fin da igual, no preste ni la mínima atención de lo que dijo_

_solo tengo que soportar esto dos semanas, luego llegarían las vacaciones de fin de año y cuando estas terminaran, ya todo se habrían olvidado de mi estúpida presentación_

_pero eso no calme la mayor de mis preocupaciones, si se preguntan, no es la reacción que Haruhi tome hacia Nagato cuando recupero su mando, esa es la segunda, la primera es si aprobé el primer año o debo tomar clases durante vacaciones_

_Mi mente estaba en otro mundo, para mi alivio a la mayoría de la clase le dio igual, por que comenzó una extraña fiebre de póker_

_Durante los almuerzos y antes de clase la mayoría de la clase se la pasaba jugando póker apostando a escondidas de los maestros_

_La semana paso rápidamente, tenía la tarde libre de Haruhi y sus locuras, así que tome un trabajo de medio tiempo_

_Enseñarle a Taniguchi como tener una cita con Asahina-san sin hacer estupideces_

_Si me preguntan me pagaban entre 500 y 700 yenes la hora, ya no sentía remordimiento si salía con Asahina-san_

_Creo que me alegro por ellos, es un sentimiento extraño, como si un pirata embarca en busca de un tesoro por todo el mundo, y en los últimos minutos de su existencia lo encontrara en la casa en la que se crio, debajo de su cama, al encontrarlo siente una alegría porque no se rindió_

_En mi caso no tengo nada que buscar, solo busco algo sin un fin, amor..dinero..quien sabe_

_En fin la semana termino rápidamente, y mi descanso de Haruhi y sus locuras, por desgracia también había llegado a su fin, así que a la siguiente semana la líder de nuestra brigada nos reunió a todos_

Haruhi: es la última semana de clase antes de vacaciones de final de año

Kyon: y que es lo que pretendes, derrochar nuestra vacaciones en tus locuras

Haruhi: gracias a una semana libre dado por un líder suplementario que merece un castigo severo eh decidido dejarlo ir con una condición

_Sigue sin escuchar_

Haruhi: ya que solo quedan 5 días de clase contando este que está a punto de terminar….. LA BRIGADA SOS ORGANIZARA UN TORNEO DE POKER, por lo tanto, Yuki tendrá que participar obligatoriamente y llegar a las finales por lo menos, el ganador se llevara un premio

Koizumi: que ingenioso, teniendo en cuenta la fiebre de póker presente en la escuela, sería una buena aprovecharlo para que la brigada fuera reconocida, pero solo por curiosidad ¿Cuál sería el premio?

Haruhi: aun no se me ocurre nada, pero ya tendré algo

Kyon: en primer lugar es una estupidez y en segundo sabes que está prohibido esa clase de juegos….

Haruhi: Kyon…..Kyon….Kyon… por eso será a escondidas

_Después de eso no dije nada, ya me había acostumbrado de que Haruhi, no prestaría atención a mis advertencias, y le daría igual los problemas en los que se podría ver involucrada o quienes pudiera involucrar en estos_

_Al llegar a mi casa mi madre me informo que unos familiares nos visitarían y se quedarían dos semanas en nuestra casa, el problema es que faltaba una habitación, así que mi madre me convenció de que le pidiera el favor a algún amigo de que me diera un espacio en su vivienda donde quedarme, pero no se a quien acudir_

_Al día siguiente recibí mis notas, para mi sorpresa, aprobé el primer año, y no era necesario que asistiera a clase durante las vacaciones de fin de año, los milagros existen_

_La semana paso rápidamente, extrañamente Haruhi dejo libre la semana para mi, con la condición de que le enseñara las reglas del póker a Nagato, esto me preocupa, ¿acaso trae algo entre manos?_

_Durante el resto de la semana, los profesores dejaron las clases libres, pero se quedaban vigilando constantemente la puerta en caso de que llegara algún administrativo, en caso de que uno se acercaba, nos organizaba y fingía que estaba haciendo algo_

_En fin, el tan esperado ultimo día llego, y aun no tengo donde quedarme, pero para colmo perdía mi tiempo en los caprichos de Haruhi, la cual ordeno una reunión de todos los miembros, así que con resignación de que tendría que quedarme en una caja de cartón, encontré de camino al club muchos estudiantes con folletos en la mano sentados a lo largo del pasillo, uno de ellos dejo caer un volante, así que lo recogí, decía…_

_TORNEO DE POKER DE LA BRIGADA SOS_

_Todos están invitados a participar_

_Para hacerlo deben enviar una solicitud con sus datos antes del viernes para seleccionar sus rivales, se deben jugar durante la siguientes reglas:_

_1 )para ganar el premio se debe ganar el torneo_

_2) se jugara con fichas sin valor _

_3) serán 10 rondas de juego por los primeros encuentros, 15 en los cuartos, 20 en las semifinales y 25 en las finales_

_4) si se desea pueden apostar cosas durante cualquier encuentro en cualquier momento_

_5) los bienes ganados no cuentan, solo las fichas reglamentarias, con el sello de la BRIGADA SOS_

_6) Kyon no puede participar_

_El premio será tener dos semanas como sirviente a nuestro compañero Kyon, pueden ponerlo a limpiar su cuarto, cargar sus cosas, ser un chofer en sus veladas románticas, hacer que se ponga un vestido, lo que deseen_

_Al leer esto quede atónico, en qué momento me convertí en un objeto de apuestas_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrir la puerta de golpe, y encontré a Asahina-san con traje de conejita, y a Koizumi con su irritante sonrrisa_

Kyon: ¿me pueden explicar que es esto?

Koizumi: ¿acaso no lo sabías? Suzumiya-san nos dijo que te lo hizo saber y que estabas de acuerdo con la idea

Kyon: ella jamás me dijo nada, y quien estaría de acuerdo en ser un esclavo

Mikuru: pe..pe..pe..perdón, te juro que no sabía, de lo contrario no hubiera hecho promoción al torneo de póker

Kyon: no te preocupes, iré a hablar con la responsable

Haruhi: perdón por la tardanza, estaba repartiendo los números para las rondas

Kyon: HARUHI, ¿PORQUE EL PREMIO SOY YO?

Haruhi: me entere de tus problemas con lo de la visita de unos familiares, así que le dije a tu madre que ya tenias un amigo que te dejaría quedarte en su casa, que hoy no vendrías a casa

_Por cierto como se entero de la visita de mis familiares…._

_Acaso me está espiando o que_

Kyon: ¿pero no eh empacado mis cosas?

_Haruhi saco una maleta_

Haruhi: aquí están, tu madre fue muy amable en empacar tus cosas

_Debí suponer como de costumbre que tendría una solución para todo_

_Con resignación vi como todos me observaban y se reían con poco disimulo, en fin no los culpo_

_Hubieron 10 encuentros entre las 50 personas, cada encuentro de 5 personas, al final los 25 puntajes más altos clasificaron_

_Koizumi tenía la función de anotar los puntajes de todos los jugadores al final de cada encuentro, mientras que Asahina-san era la chica que cargaba un cartón con el numero del encuentro y la ronda con su traje de conejita, ese debe ser el motivo por el que solo hayan 2 mujeres en este torneo, Haruhi y Nagato_

_Dejando eso de lado, los cuarto empezaron fueron 5 encuentros entre las 25 personas restantes, como los encuentros anteriores, de 5 personas cada uno, de las cuales solo clasifican los 10 puntajes más altos_

_En todos los encuentros la mayoría apostaban mucho dinero, al parecer no vinieron a por mí, sino a ganar un poco de dinero extra, pero no se apostaban nada en los encuentros en los que Haruhi participaba_

_Esto se está prolongando demasiado, tengo hambre, me gustaría ir a la tienda de al lado a comprar algo, pero nuestra egocéntrica líder, me tiene de "REHEN"_

_Lo único divertido de observar a todo mundo jugando poker durante interminables rodas una y otra y otra y otra vez es que cuando Haruhi jugaba, era divertido ver las caras de pánico de sus adversarios intimidados por la cara demente de póker que Haruhi usaba como arma de intimidación_

_Los encuentros de Nagato eran normales, a veces perdía y otras ganaba, no apostaba mucho, a pesar de tener una cara para el póker, no es una buena jugadora, siempre quedaba en el lugar mínimo para clasificar_

_Las semifinales dieron inicio, solo eran 2 encuentros, pero casi interminables, no eh comido nada y siento que me voy a desmayar, ya es muy tarde, he soportado 4 horas y media observando los interminables encuentros_

_Al llegar las tan esperadas finales solo quedaban 5 personas, que voy a mencionar en el orden del puntaje más alto al más bajo_

_Haruhi, para mi desgracia si me gana en el torneo se que seré su mayordomo dos interminables semanas_

_Taniguchi, apenas noto que estaba en el torneo, al preguntarle que hacía en el torneo, me dijo que me usaría como Cupido en sus veladas románticas con Asahina-san_

_Kunikida, también acabo de notar que está en el torneo, sus motivos es que necesita alguien que baile con su obesa y un tanto repulsiva prima del extranjero, que listo me usara como chivo expiatorio_

_Okabe-sensei, necesita alguien que infle los balones, limpie las canchas de juego, y traiga sus bebidas, durante los cursos de nivelación realizados en vacaciones, dejando eso de lado, no se supone que como maestro debería estar en contra de esto, el mundo está de cabeza_

_Nagato, fue un milagro que llegara hasta este punto del torneo, si llegara a ganar, podría relajarme un rato, quizás tendría que hacer algunas cosas domesticas o llevarla a la biblioteca, en fin, no suena tan mal, no me va a convertir en un esclavo, pero para mi desgracia descarto esa posibilidad_

_Ninguna de las primeras 4 posibilidades me conviene, estoy condenado a la humillación_

_Al comenzar la final todos se veían intimidados por la cara psicópata de Haruhi, incluyendo los espectadores que se quedaron para ver quien ganaba la competencia a excepción de Nagato, que conservaba su cara inexpresiva_

_Durante las primeras 10 rondas, Taniguchi y Okabe-sensei, perdieron todas las fichas reglamentarias, así que tuvieron que retirarse, faltando 5 rondas solo quedaban Haruhi y la indefensa Nagato, _

_Incluso si Nagato permanecía en el juego, Haruhi ganaría porque contaba con todas las fichas de sus contrincantes y la mitad de las fichas de Nagato_

_Pero al menos Nagato tiene una barra, los 5 miembros la sociedad para el estudio de la informática, estaban haciendo un porra_

Presidente: vamos vicepresidenta, tu puedes

Kyon: ¿vicepresidenta?

Presidente: gracias a ti ella venia un par de veces por semana a nuestro club, nos enseño a manejar y alterar los datos de los programas, claro que aún nos falta mucho para su nivel de alteración del sistema

Kyon: abrévialo a Hakear ¿vale?

_Nagato….. estas entrenando a futuros Hakers internacionales_

Presidente: pero la semana que estuve libre de las actividades de la "brigada", tuvimos muchos avances en el diseño de juegos, te gustaría ver algunos

Kyon: me gustaría, pero Haruhi me tiene de "rehén", por cierto, ¿desde cuándo es la vicepresidente?

Presidente: desde el primer día que entro, le ofrecí mi puesto, pero dijo que prefería un rango más bajo, y así es como la nombramos vicepresidenta

Kyon: ¿crees que Nagato gane?

Presidente: no te preocupes, quiero vengarme de tu líder, por eso ideamos un plan

Kyon: ¿un plan?

Presidente: solo observa

_Nagato…. Que tienes en mente en esta situación tan difícil_

"5 RONDAS FALTANTES"

Haruhi: muy bien Yuki… parece que te has salvado del castigo, pero no ganaras tan fácil, tengo la ventaja

YUKI.N: en esa caso lo apuesto todo

Haruhi: intentas intimidarme, esto no te funcionara, apuesto el doble de lo que tienes

YUKI.N: ¿Qué tienes?

_Haruhi saco una escalera (4 números consecutivos de cualquier tipo)_

_Nagato bajo la cabeza y Haruhi, puso una sonrisa enorme, como las caricaturas del anime o el manga_

Presidente: como lo planeamos

Kyon: ¿Huh?

YUKI.N : los 4 haces de la baraja

Haruhi: solo es suerte

"4 RONDAS FALTANTES"

Haruhi: apostare la cantidad que apostaste en la ronda anterior

YUKI.N: igualo la apuesta

Haruhi: te demostrare que tu victoria fue solo suerte, 4 numeros consecutivos de la misma clase, ¿haber que tienes?

YUKI.N: pareja de jotas ( pareja de "2J", "2Q" o "2K" es la combinación de menor valor)

Haruhi: gane, no subestimes a la líder de la BRIGADA SOS

Kyon: "que gran plan"

Presidente: no subestimes a nuestra vicepresidente

_Nagato volvió a perder miserablemente las siguientes 2 rondas quedando solo con un cuarto de la cantidad inicial, ¿deberás esto es parte del un plan?, porque el presidente sigue sonriendo_

"RONDA FINAL"

Haruhi: ¿por qué no te retiras?, te ahorras la humillación de perder, es imposible que ganes

YUKI.N: lo apuesto todo

Haruhi: ah sí, yo la igualo, no importa si gano o pierdo yo gano

YUKI.N: ¿estas intimidada de uno de tus subordinados?

Haruhi: claro que no, pero no vale la pena apostarlo todo, si no hay algo que valga la pena

YUKI.N: me apuesto a mi misma

_¿Qué dijiste? ¿apostarte? Vas perdiendo, no seas estúpida Nagato, retírate._

_Yo podre soportar a Haruhi, durabte dos semanas_

Haruhi: a pesar que solo cuentan las fichas del juego…..acepto, apuesto todo también, pero para compensar apuesto este disfraz de NEKO de Mikiuru-chan, cuando te gane te castigare severamente por desestabilizar el cronograma de la BRIGADA SOS

_No recuerdo que tuviéramos un cronograma de actividades_

_Lo había olvidado, Haruhi había comprado un traje de NEKO, para Asahina-san,no me había fijado en eso, aun seguía un tanto melancólico por su relación con Taniguchi, y aunque no estuviera ese estado, a la pobre Asahina-san no podía entrar en ese traje, puede que le quede mejor a Nagato, pero no creo que lo puede usar en la calles o en el instituto, acaso cree que una persona vale un montón de fichas sin valor y un traje que no puede usar_

YUKI.N: echo

Haruhi: escalera real (5 dígitos consecutivos de cualquier clase), es muy difícil que te salga esta mano y no creo que la superes

_Nagato miro a su mano, pero no parecía triste o desconcertada, miro al presidente, y este le sonrió, Haruhi no se percato de esto, puso las cartas sobre la mesa y dijo_

YUKI.N: escalera real de color (5 dígitos consecutivos de la misma clase)

Haruhi: ¿ganaste?, ¿perdí?

Presidente: Nagato memorizo el orden de las cartas, y se percato de cómo eran repartidas, es una habilidad increíble, todo el tiempo supo que cartas tendría, manipulo las cartas de Haruhi, en la última ronda que le tocaba repartir, le hizo pensar que ganaría, luego la provoco, después la destruyo, esa habilidad es sobrehumana, si no tuviera sentido común diría que un androide o algo así

Kyon: que locura, androide, ¿Cómo crees?

_Nagato, no muestres tus habilidades en publico_

_Haruhi salió molesta del salón de club de literatura, y todos los presentes también a excepción de Koizumi y Asahina-san, que me querían comentar algo, Nagato dijo que me esperaría a la salida_

Mikuru: hemos tenido suerte hasta ahora, el futuro aun no se ah visto afectado, pero Suzumiya-san ahora esta inestable, espero que sigamos con la misma suerte

_Después de eso nos pidió a mí y a Koizumi que nos retiráramos, para que se pudiera cambiar, justo en la entrada del club de literatura acerco su cara demasiado como de costumbre_

Kyon: estas muy cerca

Koizumi: perdón, pero es que veo que no te estás tomando el asunto con seriedad

Kyon: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Koizumi: estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Nagato-san

Kyon: y que con eso, no fue mi culpa que por coincidencias tuviera que pasar tiempo con ella

_El idiota soltó una falsa carcajada y luego quito su sonrisa y puso una expresión my seria_

Koizumi: no importa cuánto tiempo estés con Nagato-san, procura cuidarte de Suzumiya-san, estas últimas semanas eh tenido que destruir "AVATARES" en múltiples espacios cerrados simultáneos, en estos momentos hay 15 de estos espacios cerrados, se crearon cuando Suzumiya-san perdió

Kyon: que mala perdedora

Koizumi: no es eso, sabes que ella te ah escogido a ti

_Lo sujete del cuello de uniforme y luego lo golpee en la cara y lo hice caer al suelo, el quedo muy confundido y no dejaba de limpiarse la sangre que le había sacado en el lado izquierdo del labio inferior_

Kyon: NO MI IMPORTA!, ME DA IGUAL SI ME ESCOGIO!, no tengo que verme obligado a estar con ella, yo forjo mi propio destino, no ella

Koizumi:…..

_Seguía sorprendido_

Kyon: deja de actuar como un idiota y se honesto contigo mismo, tu no crees que ella sea DIOS, estas enamorado de ella, ¿por qué no vas y se lo dices?, ¿por qué no la invitas a una cita?

Koizumi:….

_Me miraba con la cara de un niño que mira a su madre después de recibir carbón como regalo de navidad_

Kyon: aterriza, y dile lo que sientes, a mi no me involucres en los asuntos de tu estúpida "Agencia"

_Después de eso, me fui rápidamente con Nagato para evitar un sermón de Koizumi, o que me devolviera el golpe, al llegar el apartamento puse mis cosas en el cuarto en el que había quedado en suspensión durante 3 años el dia que Haruhi y yo hicimos, o mejor dicho que yo hice en la cancha del patio unos garabatos_

_Después de eso Nagato me dijo_

YUKI.N: tienes hambre…..

Kyon: un poco

_En esos momentos Nagato saco de una bolsa ramen instantáneo y fue a la cocina para preparar te, no me quejo comer ramen instantáneo con té de hiervas para acompañar, tal vez no sea el delicioso té de Asahina-san, a pesar que el té que prepara Nagato no tiene sabor, y que daría lo mismo tomar agua, es mejor que el té amargo hecho por las manos de Koizumi, sin mencionar el de Haruhi, es mucho más amargo_

_Al probarlo me sorprendí, ah mejorado mucho, ah igualado el té de Asahina-san…_

_NO!, _

_ES IMPOSIBLE…. AH SUPERADO EL TÉ DE ASAHINA-SAN_

YUKI.N: que tal esta

Kyon: está muy bueno, tu lo hiciste

_Nagato asintió con la cabeza, mientras comía felizmente ella saco un baraja de cartas y dijo…._

YUKI.N: ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

Kyon: si por qué no, pero no tengo nada para apostar

YUKI.N: ropa…..

_Nagato puso en la mesa de noche su abrigo del instituto, y yo puse mi corbata_

_Acaso habrá vista esto en alguna película, y lo peor, ¿Por qué acepte jugar? ¿seré un pervertido? mis instintos me traicionan….._

Kyon: vale, pero no nos pasemos

_Nagato gano la primera ronda, y la segunda, también la tercera y cuarta, y siguió ganado hasta que solo quede en bóxers_

YUKI.N: solo te queda una cosa por apostar

Kyon: creo que deberíamos parar

_No me esperaba eso de Nagato, pero tengo mudas de ropa extra en mi maleta, pero por desgracia, un solo uniforme_

Kyon: me veo forzado a seguir apostando

YUKI.N: que tienes…

Kyon: trió (tres cartas con el mismo número)

YUKI.N: escalera (4 números consecutivos sin importar de que clase)

Kyon: ganaste, voy a ir por una camisa, está en mi maleta

YUKI.N: las posesiones apostadas deben estar presentes en el campo de juego, solo hay una forma en la que puedes pagar

_¿esta bromeando?¿acaso quiere dejarme desnudo?¿que película le dio esa idea?_

_No importa si es mucho más poderosa que yo, no la dejare despojarme de mi ropa interior_

_Sujete mis bóxer y me arrodille para poner resistencia, Nagato caminaba lentamente hacia mí, con un mirada penetrante, estaba listo para cualquier ataque, parálisis, velocidad, o cualquier poder sobrenatural_

_Cuando se paro enfrente de mí, se arrodillo, en ese momento sujete mi ropa interior con más fuerza, y lo que hizo Nagato me impacto, me…beso_

_Lo que debí hacer era correrla, pero en vez de eso le correspondí, me deje caer al suelo, y ella quedo encima mío, ella me acariciaba los costados, mientras yo su cabello y su bello rostro_

_aquel intenso beso como en esas películas de romance, se convirtió en uno apocalíptico mas adelante_

_escuche el ruido de pasos acercándose_

_De pronto se detuvieron, Nagato se alejo de mi para ver quién era, y se quedo inmóvil, yo sentía curiosidad así que me levante_

_Quede aterrorizado, era Haruhi, había forzado la cerradura del apartamento de Nagato, tiene talento para robar bancos, pero ese no es problema_

_Haruhi puso un rostro melancólico y una lagrima callo, luego puso una expresión de molestia, ira, odio, etc._

_Quería decir algo como "no es lo que parece", pero seamos realistas_

_Entras a un apartamento y encuentras a alguien tirado en el suelo en ropa interior besando aun chica que está sentada encima de él, que es lo primero que se te vendría a la cabeza….., no tengo que decirlo ¿verdad?_

_Sentí como si el espacio a mi alrededor se distorsionara poco a poco….._

YUKI.N: fui descuidada…., mis acciones me costaran caro, ah empezado una inmensa explosión de información

_El apocalipsis ah iniciado, todo es mi culpa….. ahora alguien que me diga que hago, porque no creo que un beso funcione esta vez, y no piensa hacer nada que valla mas allá de esos limites_


	7. NAGATO VS HARUHI  LUCHA DIVINAdocx

NAGATO V.S HARUHI LUCHA DIVINA

_Escuche el ruido de pasos acercándose_

_de pronto se detuvieron, Nagato se alejo de mi para ver quién era, y se quedo inmóvil, yo sentía curiosidad así que me levante_

_Quede aterrorizado….._

_Era Haruhi, había forzado la cerradura del apartamento de Nagato, tiene talento para robar bancos, pero ese no es el punto_

_Haruhi puso un rostro melancólico y una lagrima callo, luego puso una expresión de molestia, ira, odio, etc._

_Quería decir algo como "no es lo que parece", pero seamos realistas_

_Entras a un apartamento y encuentras a alguien tirado en el suelo en ropa interior besando a una chica que está sentada encima de él, que es lo primero que se te vendría a la cabeza….._

_No tengo que decirlo ¿verdad?_

_Sentí como si el espacio a mi alrededor se distorsionara poco a poco….._

YUKI.N: fui descuidada…., mis acciones me costaran caro, ah empezado una inmensa explosión de información

_El apocalipsis ah iniciado, todo es mi culpa….. ahora alguien que me diga que hago, porque no creo que un beso funcione esta vez, y no piensa hacer nada que valla mas allá de esos limites_

_Maldición… todo fue mi culpa_

_debí escuchar a Koizumi…_

_debí resignarme a mi destino…._

_Cerré mis ojos un par de segundos, suplicando en mi mente que todo fuera un sueño_

_al abrir mis ojos, me encontraba en las canchas de futbol del instituto Norte junto a Nagato_

_Note que tenia puesto mi uniforme, a pesar de que no es el de verano, no me quejo, es mejor que estar en ropa interior _

_Mire a mi horizonte y me percate de que estaba en un espacio cerrado…._

_A 4 metros de nosotros estaba Haruhi, mirando hacia el suelo con una actitud melancólica y depresiva_

YUKI.N: se acercan sujetos hostiles

Kyon: yo no veo nada…..

_De la nada se formo uno de esos gigantes azules que crea Haruhi en sus espacios cerrados_

_Fue extraño ver como aparecen, era como un agujero azul, no más grande que un balón de baloncesto y de golpe se convierte en eso_

YUKI.N: atrás tuyo

Kyon: ¿Huh?... ¿atrás?

_Nagato me pateo y salí volando lejos de ahí, pude apreciar que había un segundo gigante, y en pocos segundos aparecieron 2 a los lados de Nagato, me parecen que tratan de eliminar a Nagato_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia a Haruhi para hacerla reaccionar y evitar el "Armagedón", pero faltando poco para tocar su hombro recibí un golpe_

_Caí al suelo y levante la mirada, era Koizumi…._

Kyon: idiota!, no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando…, comprendo que quieras estar a mano, pero este no es el momento

_No recibí respuesta de Koizumi, gire mi cabeza hacia donde estaba Nagato, y pude apreciar como eliminaba a los gigantes, corría verticalmente sobre uno de ellos, mientras el otro lanzaba un golpe que terminaba lastimando a su compañero, Nagato hacia quedar como tontos a los gigantes azules_

_De repente llegaron espers en su forma de esferas de fuego, eran 5 o 6, posiblemente mas, puesto que se movían muy rápido y no podía divisarlos muy bien…_

_aleluya los refuerzos!_

_Pero pude notar como una de ellas atacaba a Nagato por la espalda rasgando la manga izquierda de su abrigo, seguido a eso las otras envistieron simultáneamente a Nagato_

Kyon: Koizumi! ¿Qué significa esto? Ustedes los espers cazan gigantes

_El idiota no me contestaba, me miro y alzo su brazo…. Note que tenía una expresión fría en su rostro, como si lo hubieran despojado de toda emoción, Se quedo unos segundos en esa posición, y de repente lanzo un bola de fuego…._

_la evadí por poco_

_Al ver la marca en el suelo se podía apreciar que no era gran cosa, comparado con el máximo poder de Koizumi_

_A pesar de eso, si me hubiera dado, me habría atravesado fácilmente, sin mencionar todo los órganos de mi cuerpo que hubiera quemado en el trayecto_

Kyon: si lo que quiere es desquitarte de mí, este no es el momento ni mucho menos la manera adecuada, pudiste haberme matado con ese ataque

_Koizumi siguió inmóvil y en silencio, de repente se convirtió en una esfera de fuego y me envistió_

_salte hacia un lado, pero su velocidad era impresionante_

Kyon: aaaahh! Koizumi! Eso duele! Mi brazo!

_La envestida de Koizumi, solo me rozo el hombro derecho…_

_Pero solo eso basto para quemar esa parte de la manga del uniforme, sin mencionar la gran quemadura resultante de eso, toda la piel de la región de mi hombro había sido quemada, y el agujero en mi hombro a juzgar por la apariencia, tenia 3 cm de profundidad en el centro_

_Solo un pequeño rose causo tanto daño, me pregunto qué efecto tendría un ataque contundente, pero prefiero no averiguar, así que me limite a correr_

_Para mi fortuna Koizumi no me estaba siguiendo, sino que permanecía inmóvil junto a Haruhi_

_El dolor en mi hombro era insoportable, era difícil correr con la agonía de la quemadura en mi hombro_

_Seguí corriendo hasta llegar al edificio más cercano, hasta que pude notar que alguien estaba en la entrada_

_Cuando vi parada Asahina-san…. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí corriendo hacia ella, para pedirle ayuda_

Kyon: Asahina-san, necesito tu ayuda, Haruhi ah creado este espacio cerrado, esa tal "agencia" está atacando a Nagato, y Koizumi está loco, mira lo que le ha hecho a mi hombro, ¿hay alguna forma de viajar en el tiempo para evitar esto?¿o contactar refuerzos de tus superiores?

_O mejor dicho de la Asahina-san adulta, pero dejando eso de lado pude notar …_

_Que algo andaba mal…._

_Asahina-san estaba mirando al suelo sin responderme, además parece en total calma, la Asahina-san que yo conozco estaría en pánico y llorando_

Kyon: Asahina-san, contesta!

_Asahina-san, levanto su cara hacia mí, me miro fijamente, su cara carecía de emociones_

_Kyon: ¿Asahina-san?_

_En ese momento saco una pistola extraña de color plateado, era muy pequeña, parecía de juguete, por sus extravagantes adornos_

_Apunto hacia una de mis piernas y disparo una especie de laser color rojizo_

_El disparo atravesó la parte alta de mi pierna izquierda, no pude evadirlo, era muy rápido y ya que estaba justo al frente de Asahina-san básicamente era imposible que lo esquivara_

Kyon: ASAHINA-SAN!, eso duele!, mi pierna!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Asahina-san no me respondió, ¿que es lo que está pasando?, primero Koizumi y luego Asahina-san ¿acaso falta alguien más que me quiera matar?

_Caí de rodillas al suelo por el dolor, no entiendo porque duela más que la quemadura de mi hombro _

_A pesar de ser un dispara con un diámetro menor al de una canica, y a simple vista no era peor que la herida en mi hombro, al tocarme la parte de atrás de mi pierna, note que había otro agujero_

_Me había atravesado en limpio, no solo penetro mi piel, también penetro mis músculos, nervios y el hueso_

_Mientras lloraba como un cerdo al que le habían enterrado un cuchillo en la garganta para convertirlo en chuletas y costillas, me percate de que Nagato estaba en problemas, gire mi cabeza hacia donde Nagato_

_Estaba aproximadamente a 15 metros de mi posición y 5 de la posición de Haruhi, me sorprende que siga parada ahí sin moverse ¿no se habrá percatado de lo que está pasando a su alrededor con todo ese escándalo?_

_Ignorando el hecho de que hay una Asahina-san armada justo detrás mío, fije todo mi atención en la batalla de Nagato_

_Libraba una feroz batalla …_

_Las mangas de su uniforme estaban totalmente rasgadas, gran parte del abdomen y las espalda de su uniforme habían sido quemadas, curiosamente, la parte alta del pecho de su uniforme seguía intacta_

_QUE ME PASA!, no es momento para pensamientos pervertidos…._

_Ignorando el hecho de que mis instintos me traicionaron en el peor momento…. La situación para Nagato era critica_

_Esas esferas de fuego la herían constantemente, y la golpeaban directamente, a pesar de su capacidad de regeneración, pude apreciar una leve señal de fatiga, ya que sus brazos y piernas temblaban_

Kyon: Nagato!

YUKI.N: no te preocupes, eh iniciado contramedidas

_Nagato estaba usando la telepatía para comunicarse conmigo, eso quiere decir_

_TIENE UN OIDO ULTRASENCIBLE!_

_Nagato…. estas llena de sorpresas, ¿acaso escondes mas Habilidades?_

Kyon: ¿contramedidas?

YUKI.N: enemigos múltiples, clasificación…hostiles, requerimiento de todos los medios posibles, inmovilizar formas de vida orgánica, eliminar formas de vida a base de explosiones de datos provenientes de Suzumiya Haruhi, limite de poder cancelado, inicio de adaptación estética, accediendo al modo "ancestral"

_Después de ese extraño código o análisis de la situación, un resplandor de luz cubrió a Nagato, al desaparecer el resplandor de luz, Nagato ahora tenía alas blancas, como las de un ángel…..un ángel de nieve_

_Copos de nieve caían cerca de la posición de Nagato….. parecía una de esas escenas cuando el superhéroe de un anime alcanza un nuevo nivel de poder y derrota fácilmente al enemigo, solo que en este caso, no hay forma de determinar si eso será suficiente para detener el "Armagedón"_

_Nagato ahora paliaría con todo su poder, y yo que pensaba que había llegado al límite al crear aquel mundo paralelo a este _

_¿Qué mas puedes hacer….Nagato?_

_De pronto los gigantes azules se desintegraron, solo con un leve movimiento de la mano de la diosa Nagato….._

_Las esferas rojas la envistieron, pero algo las detuvo, quedaron suspendidas unos segundos en el aire_

_De la nada apareció una especie de escudo que permanecía, entre las esferas de fuego y Nagato_

_De pronto el resplandor emitidos de las esferas cesaron, y estas volvieron a su forma humana, cayendo inconscientes al suelo varios estudiantes de distintos institutos, uno de ellos tenían uniforme del instituto norte….Kunikida_

_Pero esto apenas comenzaba, de la nada aparecieron 8 o 9 gigantes azules_

_Nagato los eliminaba rápidamente usando campos de fuerza, patadas voladoras, golpes, etc._

_Pero a medida que los eliminaba mas y mas de esos gigantes aparecían a su alrededor_

_¿Por qué está pasando esto?_

_¿parece que todos intentan eliminar a Nagato y a mí?_

_La respuesta es obvia….._

_Tal vez Haruhi no esté consciente de lo que pasa, pero en su subconsciente desea que Nagato desaparezca, usando su poder de cambiar la realidad, está controlando a todos, con el objetivo de eliminar a Nagato…_

_Por eso todos parecen como zombis, la Asahina-san que yo conozco no sería capaz de sostener un arma, ni siquiera una de juguete, como lo comprobé durante la filmación de la descabellada película de Haruhi: "la aventuras de Mikuru Asahina episodio 00"_

_No sé cuánto tiempo perdí observando la titánica lucha de Nagato y divagando en mi mente…._

_Porque al rato me percate de que Asahina-san me estaba apuntando a mis espaldas con su laser_

_Rápidamente levante mi brazo izquierdo golpeando la muñeca de Asahina-san, haciendo que el disparo se desviara hacia donde estaba Haruhi_

_El rayo solo le tomo unas milésimas de segundos llegar a donde estaba Haruhi, pero a mí me tomo la mitad para divagar entre mis pensamientos y deducir lo que provocaría si el laser atravesara a Haruhi…._

_Una parte me decía "si Haruhi es derrotada este espacio cerrado será destruido, puesto que ella es la que lo está manteniendo"_

_Pero otra voz dijo "a pesar de que ella sea la causante de todo esto, no puede pagar por tus errores"_

_Ambas partes tiene buenos argumentos, pero finalmente la voz de la razón entro en la discusión diciendo "el disparo no la matara, solo la herirá lo suficiente como para salir de esta espacio cerrado, haciendo que ella pierda el control mental de sus subordinados, después de eso Nagato puede curarla en cuestión de segundos"_

_Supongo que no habrá problema si solo la herimos un poco_

_Pero…_

_Justo cuando pensé que el dispara iba a atravesar el abdomen de Haruhi, apareció una especie de campo de fuerza_

_De la nada aparecieron 3 hombres que a simple vista seria de 19 a 23 años, se quedaron mirando hacia el lugar donde Nagato libraba una batalla contra los gigantes azules_

_De repente los 3 levantaron en sincronía como robots, la mano izquierda hacia el frente_

_Un resplandor los cubrió y aparecieron 3 caballeros con alas mucho más grandes que las que tenia Nagato, tenían lanzas enormes, un manco de 50 cm y la punta tenia la forma de cono, media aproximadamente 1,5 m_

"_caballeros alados"…._

_Rápidamente los "caballeros alados" ejercieron vuelo a una gran velocidad_

_Lo que me temía ah sucedido, Haruhi ah sido capaz de controlar las interfaces humanoides de la "Entidad para la Integración del no se que"_

_Las interfaces se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Nagato, apuntando con sus feroces lanzas mientras ella estaba distraída destruyendo a los gigantes azules_

_Nagato se percato de estos individuos y se elevo con sus alas llegar a la altura de los gigantes….._

_Se puso en posición fetal….._

_Los gigantes atacaron a Nagato a la vez, pero cuanto estaban a punto de golpearla, Nagato se convirtió una esfera azul rodeada por hielo, que se expandió en una enorme explosión, la onda derribo a Asahina-san, y casi me manda a volar, así que mantuve mis ojos cerrados y las manos sobre mi cabeza, como un niño que se esconde debajo de su sabana después de tener una horrible pesadilla_

_Al abrir mis ojos me percate que estaba nevando, que frio….._

_Al observar hacia donde estaba Nagato, me sorprendí al ver a los gigantes congelados…. Unos segundos después se partieron en mil pedazos_

_No volvieron a aparecer mas de esos gigantes…_

_Es increíble lo que puede hacer Nagato….._

_Pero esa fue la parte fácil, ahora Nagato estaba a punto de enfrentar a tres interfaces con poderes similares a los suyos, y a juzgar por la apariencia se ven más poderosos que Nagato_

_Los 3 "caballeros alados" aun suspendidos junta Nagato en el aire, la rodearon formando un triangulo, y atacaron simultáneamente_

_Nagato descendió al suelo rápidamente, pero fue sorprendida por la espalda por unos de esos caballeros, bloqueando apenas su ataque_

_El segundo ataco sin que esta se percatara de su presencia, cuando Nagato se dio cuento de los cerca que estaba lo esquivo por poco, la lanza solo le había hecho un rasguño en el hombro_

_El tercero ataco por la espalda, pero esta vez Nagato lo estaba esperando_

_con su mano derecha atrapo su lanza, el "caballero alado" intentaba quitar la lanza de la frágil mano de Nagato_

_Mientras Nagato se concentraba en no soltar la lanza uno de los otros 2 caballeros la ataco por un costado_

Kyon: Nagato…..CUIDADO!...

_Nagato atrapo una segunda lanza con su mano izquierda, dejando la zona del pecho desprotegida, en eso el caballero que estaba libre la envistió de frente_

Kyon: NAGATO!

_Justo cuando la lanza estaba a punto de atravesarla, Nagato junto sus brazos usando a los caballeros que aun sostenían sus lanzas como mazos, golpeando fuertemente al que la había envestido_

_Pero los caballeros se pusieron de pie…. Valla que no saben rendirse_

_Mientras contemplaba la lucha del milenio, oí unos pasos que se acercaba hacia mí, al voltear, vi a una Asahina-san armada con su laser apuntándome otra vez_

_Esta vez ya estaba preparado, me impulse con mi pierna derecha esquivando el dispara de Asahina-san, rápidamente me levante con mucho dolor y comencé a cojear hacia donde estaba Asahina-san_

_Ella apunto su arma hacia mí, pero con mi brazo izquierdo golpee levemente su muñeca desviando el disparo y haciendo que el arma de laser de Asahina-san saliera a volar fuera de su alcance_

_Me limite a empujar suavemente a Asahina-san, haciéndola caer al suelo, con mi mano izquierda presione su cabeza hacia el suelo, para evitar que se levantara, la idea era mantenerla ahí, lo siento Asahina-san, es la única forma de evitar que me dispares sin hacerte mucho daño_

_De repente sentí un golpe en mi cara que me hiso caer nuevamente al suelo, al levantar la cabeza me di cuenta que era Taniguchi…_

_Solo faltaba el, ¿acaso hay más personas que hayan sido controladas por Haruhi?_

_Me levante con dificultad y me dispuse a enfrentarlo, no sé por qué… pero siento que disfrutare golpeándolo un poco_

_Taniguchi lanza un golpe directo, pero lo esquive, me disponía a golpearlo en el rostro cuando sentí un golpe en el costado, que me hiso caer otra vez al suelo_

_Lo que sea que haya sido, me mando a volar medio metro, al observa el lugar donde había recibido el golpe me di cuenta que en mi abdomen tenía una quemadura no muy profunda como la de mi hombro, pero aun así se ve grave_

_Kyon: Koizumi… detente!_

_No era Koizumi, aun seguía al lado de Haruhi…._

_Kyon: ¿Ku, Ku, Ku, Kumikida?_

_Kumikida había sido el que lanzo la bola de fuego hacia a mí, tenía muchos rasguños en los brazos y el uniforme rasgado_

_Mire hacia donde estaban los esper inconscientes, para mi fortuna, el miedo de que todos se habían levantado no se cumplió, Kunikida fue el único esper que se levanto después de la pelea con Nagato_

_Pero aun así, no soy rival para él, no solo debo lidiar con alguien que es capaz de volverse una esfera de fuego, sino que también debo lidiar con los posibles ataque por la espalda de Taniguchi, sin mencionar que posiblemente Asahina-san se levante y caja su arma_

_Kunikida levanto el dedo índice y desplego muchas bolas de fuego simultaneas dirigiéndose hacia mi_

_Rápidamente me tire al suelo, pero antes de poder recuperar la respiración, vi como un pie me iba a aplastar la cara_

_Me limite a rodar un lado y me di cuenta que era Taniguchi, pero no debí perder el tiempo en eso, porque Kunikida lanzo nuevamente mas bolas de fuego, al estar en el suelo sería imposible esquivarlas, así que me limite a impulsarme hacia atrás con mi pierna derecha_

_Si tuviera mis dos brazos y mis dos piernas intactas, tendría un posibilidad_

_Me levante y comencé a cojear lo más rápido que podía lejos de Taniguchi y Kunikida, pero Taniguchi se acercaba velozmente hacia mí, cada vez que bloqueaba o esquiva debía moverme rápido, porque inmediatamente soy atacado por bolas de fuego_

_Cada vez que esquivaba un ataque, mi pierna izquierda comenzaba a dolerme demasiado, no puedo moverla muy bien a voluntad, porque parece que el disparo de Asahina-san afecto la movilidad nerviosa de mi pierna_

_Taniguchi ataco de frente, bloquee su ataque, acosta del dolor producido por mi hombro cocinado, cortesía de Koizumi…._

_sin pensarlo dos veces, tome del cuello a Taniguchi y lo use como escudo para bloquear las bolas de fuego_

_5 bolas de fuego impactaron directamente en su espalda, Taniguchi extendía sus brazos a los lados con una leve expresión de dolor_

_Sin pensarlo 2 veces los golpee en la quijada haciendo que callera al suelo_

_Corrí hacia Kunikida forzando mi pierna lastimado soportando el dolor que provocaba, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos_

_Kunikida levanta el dedo índice y pero antes que disparara lo golpee en el estomago, haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara hacia abajo, aprovechando su ángulo me apoye en mi pierna lastimada, soportando el dolor le metí un rodillazo con mi otra pierna en la cara haciendo que callera al suelo_

_Lo siento Taniguchi, lo siento Kunikida, lamento mucho haberlos lastimado, pero cuando esto acabe Nagato podrá curarlos_

_Busque el arma de Asahina-san, cuando la encontré apunte hacia donde estaba Haruhi_

_Antes de disparar confirme que Kunikida, Taniguchi y Asahina-san estuvieran en el suelo_

_Para mi fortuna lo estaban, cuando iba a disparar, un golpe en mi costado me hizo caer de rodillas y soltar el arma_

_Quien pudo haber sido_

_¿Taniguchi?¿Kunikida?¿Asahia-san?_

_Los 3 aun siguen en el suelo, mi nuevo contrincante era mucho peor que los 3 juntos_

Kyon: Tsuruya-san…

_Tsuruya-san se abalanzo sobre mí, lanzo un golpe que bloque con facilidad, pero al hacerlo simultáneamente recibí una patada en mi costado, casi caigo nuevamente al suelo, al recuperarme un poco del impacto vi como una patada voladora impactaba en mi rostro, haciendo que callera otra vez al suelo_

_Parece que estoy comenzando a encariñarme con el cómoda tierra…_

_A pesar del dolor en mi cara me pare lo más rápido que pude, pero no me di cuenta que Tsuruya-san tomo mi brazo izquierdo realizando una llave de judo, quede inmóvil en el suelo boca abajo mientras ella jalaba fuertemente mi brazo derecho hacia arriba apoyando un pie sobre mi cabeza_

Kyon: mi brazo… para Tsuruya-san para!

_Era inútil suplicar, ella no era consciente de sus actos, no tuve otra opción que usar mis pies para alejarla un poco_

_Empuje golpeado fuertemente su abdomen, al menos eso creía, la hice retroceder, pero no la lastimo en lo mas mínimo_

_Me levante rápidamente, y me dispuse a bloquear cualquiera de sus ataque_

_Cada vez que bloqueaba un ataque un golpe simultaneo era lanzado, no importa si ya se su movimiento, el resultado era el mismo, no puedo ayudar a Nagato si sigo así_

_Pero me percate de que el arme de Asahina-san estaba a mi lado, la tome y la guarde en mi bolsillo, tengo un plan…._

_Tsuruya-san se lanzo sobre mí, volví a bloquear su primer golpe y volví caer al suelo a causa del segundo ataque_

_Al ver como el pie de ella se acercaba a mi cara, saque el arma láser que tenía en mi bolsillo y dispara, atravesando su pie provocado que retrocediera_

_Me levante y note que intento atacarme, pero sus movimientos eran más lentos así que pude bloquear todos sus golpes, cuando lanzo una patada hacia mi cara la sujete con mi mano y pise el pie que le había perforado, provocando que callera al suelo, rápidamente le dispara al otro pie….._

_Lo siento Tsuruya-san, pero es la única forma que puedo inmovilizarte sin hacerte demasiado daño, cuando esto termine Nagato podrá curar tus heridas_

_Sin pensarlo 2 veces apunte directamente hacia donde estaba Haruhi, pero cuando estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo, aparecieron 2 hombres que se veían de 20 o 21 años justo al frente de Haruhi_

_los 2 levantaron en sincronía como robots, la mano izquierda hacia el frente_

_Un resplandor los cubrió y se convirtieron en "caballeros alados" como los que estaban luchando contra Nagato, los 2 caballeros que estaban junto a Haruhi me miraron fijamente, pero luego vieron la lucha de Nagato y ejercieron vuelo hacia su posición_

_Nagato estaba humillando a sus oponentes, pero luego se percato de la presencia de los otros dos caballeros, ahora eran 5, ¿me pregunto si Nagato podrá derrotarlos?_

_Los 5 atacaron sincronizada mente, cada vez que Nagato bloqueaba uno o dos caballeros a la vez era tacada por la espalda por 1 o 2 caballeros _

_Esto me empieza a preocupara, Nagato no ah podido contraatacar, la están acorralando_

_Nagato decidió volar alto con el fin de ganar espacio, pero no sirvió de nada, los caballeros la rodearon formaron un pentágono, atacaron con una gran sincronía, Nagato estaba perdiendo el control de la batalla y aunque su rostro seguí siendo el mismo, su cuerpo delataba que estaba cansada_

_2 caballeros lanzaron sus lanzas hacia a Nagato, pero ella las esquivo, pero fue atacada por el frente por otro caballero, ella retrocedió un poco para evadirlo, pero no vio venir que la envestían dos caballeros por la espalda, ella solo alcanzo a girar la cabeza antes de que…_

_Las lanzas la atravesar por la parte alta de la espalda y salieron por la región alta del pecho formando una "x"_

_Los caballeros que tenia a la pobre Nagato "empalada" con sus lanzas descendieron, al suelo junto con los otros 3 caballeros_

_Los caballeros que había lanzado sus lanzas las recogieron del suelo, mientras que el otro se paro al frente de Nagato y la atravesó con su lanza por la parte alta del pecho_

_Las alas de Nagato perdieron las plumas y se encogieron como una flor al marchitarse, las alas había desaparecido…._

_Las lanzas en el cuerpo de Nagato comenzaron a brillar y note que sus pies se desintegraban, como en la pelea de Nagato y Ryoko Asakura, Nagato uso sus habilidades para defenderme y derrotarla, haciendo que se desintegrara en arena brillante, en el caso de Nagato es mas como "nieve brillante"_

YUKI.N: iniciando contramedidas para anulación de enlaces de información

_Parte de la "nieve brillante" que se desprendía del cuerpo de Nagato se volvía a unir a ella, pero aun así su desaparición era inevitable, puesto que al parecer los caballeros que la habían atravesado se percataron de esto pero no le dieron importancia, lo único que había hecho Nagato era ganar tiempo_

_poco a poco el cuerpo de Nagato iba desapareciendo_

_Nagato iba a desaparecer…..no lo puedo permitir…_

_Apunte el arma láser hacia donde estaba Haruhi y dispare, pero cuando estaba a punto de acabar con todo esto….._

_Un campo de fuerza detuvo el disparo, mire hacia donde estaba Nagato y note que uno de los caballeros que tenían su lanza libre, tenía su mano extendía hacia Haruhi, al parecer el creo el campo de fuerza_

_No puedo atacar a Haruhi si no me deshago de esos caballeros, dispare al caballero que tenía su lanza atravesada en el pecho de Nagato con la esperanza de que esta pudiera liberarse y acabar con ellos, pero cuando iba impactar en el, otro campo de fuerza lo detuvo, al parecer el otro caballero creo el campo_

_Los 2 caballeros que tenían sus lanzas libres se miraron uno al otro y luego me miraron fijamente, de pronto aparecieron por mi espalda…._

_¿En qué momento llegaron?_

_Me tomaron por los hombros fuertemente y presionaron hacia abajo haciéndome caer de rodillas y soltara el arma laser de Asahina-san_

_Ignorando el hecho del dolor provocado por mi pierna y hombro lastimado intente liberarme como pude, pero fue inútil… _

_Note que el arma no había caído muy lejos, así que solo debo buscar la manera de tomarla nuevamente, para poder quitarme a estos dos de encima_

_Pero para mi sorpresa vi que una mano la recogía, note que sus pies cojeaban, al levantar mi cabeza note que era Tsuruya-san_

_Tsuruya-san me apunto con el arma y disparo 3 veces, un disparo cayó en mi pierna derecha y los otros 2 en las articulaciones de mis brazos_

Kyon: AHHHHH!, Tsu, Tsu, Tsu, Tsuruya-san…..

_Note que ella soltó el arma y observo como Nagato desaparecía, parece que su objetivo era inmovilizarme, yo no representaba una amenaza…. Debo hacer algo_

Kyon: HARUHI!

_Para mi fortuna, Tsuruya-san y los "caballeros alados" que aun me sujetaban, no le dieron importancia a mi grito_

_Debe haber una forma de salir de esta_

_Qué tal si yo….._

Kyon: HARUHI! YO TE….

_No fui capaz de terminar la oración, pero note que los caballeros y Tsuruya-san se tambalearon un poco, mire hacia donde estaba Haruhi y note que estaba moviendo levemente la cabeza, observe que Koizumi seguía a su lado, pero estaba de rodillas, como si estuviera mareado o algo así, al parecer la solución es muy obvia_

Kyon: HRUHI! YO TE….

_VAMOS!, termina la oración, termínala_

Kyon: HARUHI TE A…..

_¿Que pasa conmigo?, yo puedo solo tengo que gritar "Haruhi te amo", yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo_

Kyon: HARUHI….. YO, YO, TE, TE

_DILO! MALDICON! DILO! ACABA CON ESTO!_

Kyon: Haru….hi

_¿Que me pasa? No puedo decir esas palabras_

_O mejor dicho no quiero…._

_Me doy cuenta que a la persona que amo_

_Me ah ayudado a salir de las peores situaciones, y me alegra el día con su presencia, siempre estará para apoyarme_

_No es Haruhi, no es Asahina-san, y en definitiva no es Koizumi_

_Esa persona es _

_YUKI NAGATO…._

_No puedo decirlo, no puedo, aunque eso implique salvarle la vida a la persona que amo, no puedo…._

_No soy capaz, no puedo decirlo_

_Nagato siempre me ah salvado, ahora me toca salvarla a ella, pero como, solo soy un simple humano_

Kyon: Haruhi, yo te….

_No importa cuántas veces lo intente, no puedo decirlo_

_Perdóname Nagato…._

_Perdóname….._

_Por mi culpa desaparecerás, pero no puedo permitirme eso…_

_Nagato cuando me defendió de Ryoko Asakura nunca dijo…._

"_no puedo hacerlo"_

"_tengo varias lanzas atravesadas en mi pecho, así que no puedo salvarte"_

"_Ryoko Asakura tiene el dominio de la información en este espacio, asi que simplemente no puedo"_

_afrontare mi destino…_

_Kyon: HARUHI….. YO TE….._


	8. POR QUE TE AMO

POR QUE TE AMO

Kyon: Haruhi, yo te….

_No importa cuántas veces lo intente, no puedo decirlo_

_Perdóname Nagato…._

_Perdóname…..._

_Por mi culpa desaparecerás, pero no puedo permitirme eso…_

_Cuando ella me defendió de Ryoko Asakura nunca dijo…._

"_no puedo hacerlo"_

"_tengo varias lanzas atravesadas en mi pecho, así que no puedo salvarte"_

"_Ryoko Asakura tiene el dominio de la información en este espacio, así que simplemente no puedo"_

_afrontare mi destino…_

_Kyon: HARUHI….. YO TE….._

_Es lo más razonable, es el veredicto final de mi voz de la razón_

_Kyon: HARUHI YO TE A…._

"_FLASHBACK"_

Kyon: siendo ese el acaso, sabes que pasara después de todo ese rollo de Haruhi

Taniguchi: si

Kyon: entonces no tendrás ningún problema en decirme

Taniguchi: puedo decírtelo sin problemas

Kyon: ¿acaso me veré forzado a quedarme para siempre con Haruhi?

Taniguchi adulto: _"información clasificada"_

Kyon: ¿no acabaste de decir que podías decírmelo sin ningún problema?

Taniguchi adulto: si lo sé, pero ¿acaso no sería más divertido "PARA MI", dejarte el suspenso?

Kyon:….

Taniguchi adulto: sin embargo te puedo decir algo demás

Kyon: ¿algo?

Taniguchi adulto: "_cuando estés en una situación difícil, ignora tu razón y abraza tu corazón, el te guiaran a la solución"_

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

_Ignorar a mi razón y….._

"_RESONANCIA DEL FLASH BACK"_

Taniguchi adulto: "_cuando estés en una situación difícil, ignora tu razón y abraza tu corazón, el te guiaran a la solución"_

Taniguchi adulto: _"ignora tu razón y abraza tu corazón, el te guiaran a la solución"_

Taniguchi adulto: _abraza tu corazón, el te guiaran a la solución"_

"_FIN DE LA RESONANCIA DEL FLASHBACK"_

_Ignorar a mi razón y abrazar a mi corazón….._

_Ignorar a mi razón y abrazar a mi corazón….._

_Ignorar a mi razón y abrazar a mi corazón….._

_El me guiara a la…._

_Solución…_

Kyon: HARUHI…. YO…. AMO A YUKI NAGATO!

_NO SE QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO!_

Kyon: MI CORAZON LE PERTENECE A YUKI NAGATO!

_No note ningún cambio en Haruhi o en el espacio cerrado, pero si en algo muy importante_

_Nagato…._

_Ya no se veía resignada por su inevitable muerte, la veía algo….._

_Feliz… a pesar que aún conservaba su rostro inexpresivo_

_Me sentí en el cielo por unos segundos, pero luego alguien me corto las alas y caí al suelo de cara_

_Por que sentí el dolor en mis miembros.._

_Porque los "caballeros alados" empezaron a presionarme hacia abajo…_

Kyon: esperen…esperen…. ESO DUELE!...DETENGANSE!

_Ignorando el dolor, mire hacia donde estaba Haruhi…_

_Seguía como dormida, pero tenía en ceño fruncido, las manos en puño…._

_Es una mala señal_

_Rápidamente mire hacia donde estaba Nagato, las lanzas que estaban en su cuerpo brillaban con mayor intensidad con un tono rojizo_

_Note que eso aceleraba el proceso de desintegración de Nagato…._

_¿Qué hice?_

_Maldito Taniguchi, si me libero de esto, golpeare a tu "yo" inconsciente_

_Pero el ardor de mi ira paso a ser dolor, por que sentí que alguien apoyaba su mano sobre mi cabeza, al subir la mirada…._

_Vi a Tsuruya-san lanzando su puño contra mi cara_

Kyon: Tsuruya-san, detente….. por favor…. Detente, eso duele…

_Tsuruya-san no dejaba de golpearme el rostro, solo podía ver su puño impactando en mi cara y luego una silueta negra_

_No tenía tiempo de reaccionar…... me estaba golpeando muy rápido_

_Espero que la mente me haya jugado una mala broma_

_Porque siente que tengo la nariz rota…_

_Olvidando el estado de mi nariz, al paso que se desintegra Nagato, solo le quedan 2 o 3 minutos, y si tiene suerte quizás 4_

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_Ella ha estado peleando con todas sus fuerzas, yo en cambio no eh hecho más que quejarme por mis heridas…_

_Eh dado mi 100%_

_Sin embargo eso no es suficiente_

_Nagato ah superado su límite, ahora me toca a mí, no me importa si muero en el intento, pero por lo menos lo intentare, y no me quedare de brazos cruzados, mientras que Nagato desaparece frente a mis ojos_

_Dicen que pelear contra un Dios es una pela perdida, es un suicidio, por eso la gente nunca desafía a los dioses, y se limita a seguir la corriente_

_Pero siempre existen aquellos que los enfrenten, muchos caen y pocos, triunfan, cambiando la manera de pensar de una sociedad_

_Me pregunto en qué grupo terminare, en los que triunfan o en los que caen patéticamente_

_Ya no siento la cara…_

_Y los "caballeros alados" aun me sostienen, pero debo intentar salir de esto_

_Para salvar el planeta_

_Para salvar a mis amigos_

_Para salvar a Nagato…._

_Intente levantarme, pero los "caballeros alados" me sostenían con más fuerza y Tsuruya-san no dejaba de golpearme_

_Pero aun así no me daré por vencido_

Kyon: AHHHHH NAGATO… NAGATO…

_No me pregunten cómo, pero logre soltarme_

Kyon: NAGATO TE AMO….. Y NO ME DARE POR VENCIDO, TE SALVARE CON MI ULTIMO ALIENTO SI ES NECESARIO

_Evadí rápidamente a Tsuruya-san, y Salí corriendo hacia donde estaba Haruhi_

_Extrañamente ya no sentía dolor en mis extremidades o en mi cara…_

_Mire hacia atrás y vi a Tsuruya-san apuntándome con el láser, me pareció que disparo _

_Pero no se hacía que dirección, puesto que a pesar de que me estaba apuntando no sentí que el disparo impactara en mi_

_Llegue más rápido de lo que me esperaba a la posición de Haruhi, pero por desgracia, Koizumi apareció en frente de ella y disparo varias bolas de fuego como una ametralladora_

_Pero no era muy efectivo, puesto que los disparos eran lentos, que hasta yo los pude evadir _

_Al estar a pocos metros de donde estaba Haruhi…._

_Koizumi se transformo en una esfera de fuego y me envistió, al estar tan cerca no lo podría evadir, el impacto sería contundente_

_Pero qué más da, vamos averiguar qué pasa si impacto con Koizumi con mi fuerza sobrante_

_¿Quién de los dos recibirá más daño?_

_¿no tengo que decirlo verdad?..._

_Koizumi…. _

_De alguna forma derrote a Koizumi…_

_Apuesto que no lo esperaban, y para ser sincero, yo tampoco me lo esperaba_

_Pero ya habrá tiempo para buscar la respuesta más razonable…._

_Estando a solo unos pasos de Haruhi, lo único que tenía que hacer era golpearla lo suficientemente fuerte para que despierte y detener esta locura_

_Lance un golpe hacia Haruhi… _

_Espero que no le duela mucho, pero esto termina ahora….._

_Cuando estuve a punto de impactar en la frente de Haruhi, mi mano se congelo, quedo paralizada, algo me estaba inmovilizando_

_Mire hacia abajo y me percate que unos tentáculos del color azul como los gigantes que crea Haruhi habían emergido de la tierra, y comenzaron a brillar fuertemente_

_Intente moverme pero al rato mi cuerpo quedo totalmente paralizado_

_Después de quedar como una estatua, los tentáculos me soltaron y regresaron al fondo de la tierra_

_No entiendo que pasa…._

_Tan cerca…._

_Sentí que una mano me rozaba la mejilla, al subir la mirada, me di cuenta que era Haruhi_

_Tenía una sonrisa forzada y que sostenía con dificultad, parecía mareada, sus ojos tenía un tono gris y estaba algo pálida_

Haruhi: siempre supe que eras tú….

_Su voz sonaba como si se acabara de levantar, y estuviera enferma_

Kyon: ¿Haruhi?, ¿estas consiente?

Haruhi: siempre lo supe

_Aun en ese estado, sigue sin escuchar_

Haruhi: temía que no me revelaras tu verdadera identidad

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Haruhi: al fin mi vida tiene sentido, encontré algo sobrenatural

_¿Apenas te das cuenta?_

_todo ese alboroto por la batalla épica de Nagato y aun así no te diste cuenta_

Kyon: Haruhi… dime algo, todo este tiempo te percataste de algo de lo que estaba pasando a tu alrededor

Haruhi: ¿a mi alrededor?

_Haruhi miro detenidamente a su alrededor, y mantuvo su mirada hacia donde estaba Nagato, de la cual solo quedaba su torso y su cabeza_

_Note que su piel recuperaba el color y Giro violentamente a verme_

Haruihi: ¿Qué es esto? ¿es real lo que veo?

_Tsuruya-san y Los caballeros que tenían a Nagato como bandera, se habían desmayado_

_Haruhi había despertado del sueño…. _

Haruhi: ¿esto es una broma? ¿por qué esos tipos atravesaron a Yuki con sus lanzas?¿donde estamos?

_Haruhi me siguió haciendo más preguntas, pero no preste atención, estaba al tanto de la situación de Nagato_

_Los "caballeros alados" habían vuelto a su forma humana…. Por lo que ya no suponían una amenaza_

_Nagato se regenero en un par de minutos y camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Haruhi…..._

Haruhi: oye Kyon, ¿estas escuchando? Como líder de la BRIGADA SOS te ordeno que me expliques que es esto

_Sigue con su actitud egocéntrica…._

_Acabo de evitar el "Armagedón", pero me enfrento a algo mucho más grande….._

_Que pasara cuando Haruhi sea consiente de sus habilidades…_

_Koizumi, Asahina-san y Nagato temían por ese día…_

_Tarde o temprano, tenía que llegar_

YUKI.N: yo me encargare de inducir a Suzumiya Haruhi hacia las expectativas de la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información_ que supervisa la galaxia

_Nagato le explico todo acerca de sus capacidades de cambiar la realidad, los líos en los que hemos estado metidos por sus caprichos y también le revelo la naturaleza de los miembros de la brigada_

_Por mi parte aun seguía paralizado, y tuve que esperar en ese estado hasta que Nagato terminara de explicarle todo a Haruhi, me quede en ese estado durante 45 minutos aproximadamente, hubiera sido menos, pero nuestra líder de la brigada tenía muchas preguntas_

_Hubiera tenido que esperar más, pero le pedí a Nagato que me des paralizara_

_Ella se acerco hacia mí y mordió la muñeca de mi mano izquierda_

YUKI.N: des parálisis completa

_Tan pronto dijo eso me pude mover_

Kyon: gracias Nagato, recuérdame llevarte a la biblioteca un día de estos, o si lo prefieres a comer

YUKI.N:….. lo pensare

Haruhi: oye Kyon, préstame atención, necesito respuestas, como líder de la brigada necesito saber todos acerca de mis habilidades y las de mis subordinados

Kyon: ¿Qué quieres saber?

Haruhi: entonces aquella vez en el restaurante ¿decías la verdad?…

Kyon: si

Haruhi: pero pensé que intentabas distraerme, para que no descubriera tu verdadera naturaleza

Kyon: ¿Huh? ¿Naturaleza?

Haruhi: no te hagas el tonto, lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi, estoy viendo tu verdadera forma en este momento, no intentes ocultar algo tan obvio

Kyon: ¿mi verdadera forma?

_No entendía que trataba de decirme, mire a Nagato para que me diera alguna explicación, ella se limito a señalar el lugar donde estaba inmovilizado por los dos "caballeros alados" y Tsuruya-san_

_Quede sorprendido…._

_Los jóvenes que se habían convertido en "caballeros alados" que me sostenían en aquel lugar, mientras Tsuruya-san me golpeaba salvajemente la cara, estaban congelados_

_Note que había un camino de hielo, que conducía hacia donde estoy parado_

_Vi que a la mitad del camino había un cráter, justo donde Koizumi impacto con migo_

_Muy cerca de ese cráter se encontraba Koizumi inconsciente, note que su uniforme estaba rasgado, y que tenía manchas negras en los brazos y la cara_

"_congelamiento de células" _

_(cuando se someten las células a bajas temperaturas, estas se cristalizan contaminando los tejidos, por eso la piel se tiñe de negro)_

Kyon: Nagato… yo hice eso

YUKI.N: si

_Me lleve las monos a la cara pensando en alguna explicación lógica, pero me percate de algo_

_Mi cara estaba bien_

_No entiendo, Tsuruya-san me golpeo muy fuerte, es imposible que no tenga algún rasguño_

_Pero me alarme aun mas cuando note que no tenía heridas en mi cuerpo_

_Palpe los lugares donde había sido herido pensando que la vista me estaba fallando_

_Estoy bien….._

_Mientras buscaba alguna herida y pensaba en alguna explicación lógica me percate que tenía algo en el brazo_

_Marcas…._

_Parecían de alguna civilización antigua o mejor dicho, como los garabatos que la Pequeña Haruhi me hizo escribir en la cancha de su antigua escuela_

_Note que las marcas también estaban en mi pecho…._

_Un momento….. tenía puesto mi uniforme…. _

_Note que tenia pedazos de tela quemados encima del hombro, resultado del impacto de Koizumi ¿Cómo es posible que haya salido ileso de eso?_

_Pero aun mas importante… ¿mis pantalones aun siguen intactos?_

_Afortunadamente no les paso casi nada, solo está lleno de polvo_

_Por cierto….. mi cara tuvo algún cambio….. acaso tengo la cabeza de un reptil o la de un insecto…_

_Busque algún objeto que reflejara mi rostro en el piso para mirar si mi cara tenía algún cambio _

_Encontré un pedazo no muy grande, al mirar mi reflejo note que también estaban las marcas extrañas en mi rostro, por lo menos no tengo la cabeza de un insecto….._

_Sentí un rasguño….._

_Me había cortado con el vidrio….._

_la sangre salía de la herida, vi como mi piel se regenerara, como cundo Nagato detuvo el rayo de Asahina-san cuando la brigada filmaba la película "la aventuras de Mikuru Asahina episodio 00", bajo las ordenes de nuestra egocéntrica líder_

Haruhi: oe Kyon, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Esa actuación no te servirá

Kyon: alguien me puede decir que está pasando conmigo

YUKI.N: responderé a tus preguntas pero no en este momento

_Cuando iba a decirle a Nagato que necesitaba respuestas, alguien me interrumpió_

Joven 1: Nagato Yuki… tus acciones son una señal de insubordinación tienes mucho que explicar

_Habían 5 jovenes, los mimos que se convirtieron en "caballeros alados" _

Joven 4: Es un milagro que la situación se haya estabilizado, parece que debemos tomar contramedidas

Joven 2: debemos borrarles la memoria al chico con las marcas

Joven 1: esperen un momento…. ¿No serás el famoso Kyon del que tanto habla la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información_

_Valla que me eh vuelto popular…. Pero ¿Por qué no me llaman por mi nombre?_

Kyon: si, soy yo

Joven 1: causas más problemas de los que resuelves….. dime que paso aquí…..

YUKI.N: me ofrezco para dar un informe detallado

Joven 3: calla… después de que pusiste el universo y la clave de la auto evolución en peligro ¿crees que confiaríamos en ti?, te espera una sentencia de muerte

Joven 1: Kyon….. dinos que sucedió con exactitud

_Mire a Nagato….. la veía deprimida…al parecer esos tipos hablan en serio con respecto a erradicarla_

Kyon: verán…. No sé exactamente que paso, yo mismo me estoy preguntando eso…, Nagato les pude dar un informe detallado de lo que paso

Joven 2: no tenemos de otra…. Adelante Nagato cuéntanos que paso

YUKI.N: varias formas de vida incluyéndolos a ustedes cayeron bajo su control mental de Suzumiya Haruhi, la cual estaba en un estado de trance, para despertarla, tuvimos que distraerlos, pero uno de ustedes me derroto fácilmente.

_Eso es falso…. Cuéntales que paso con lo de tu modo "místico" o "ancestral"_

YUKI.N: por motivos que aun desconozco fuimos salvados por el

_Nagato se limito a señalarme…._

_La que de verdad debería llevarse el crédito es Nagato, ella fue la que hizo la mayor parte del trabajo, distrayendo a esos tipos, yo solo tuve suerte en despertar a Haruhi de su trance_

Joven 3. Kyon…. Pero si solo es un humano, no pensaras que fracciones de elite perdimos contra el

YUKI.N: el desarrollo un poder oculto que desconocía, por lo que los tomo por sorpresa y pudo evadirlos, para despertar a Suzumiya Haruhi…

_Esa historia es falsa, ¿por qué les mientes? Nagato…._

_Y porque Haruhi no ah dicho nada…. _

_Tiene una sonrisa maliciosa, acaso ambas planearon engañar a esos tipos sin siquiera cruzar una palabra_

_Y ¿cual es el punto de engañarlos?_

Joven 1: claro, eso tiene sentido, tuviste mucha suerte, casi los eliminamos, uno de nosotros hubiera sido suficiente para derrotarlos, al final cobo somos la elite de la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información_

_Para ser de la elite, necesitaron 5 para inmovilizar a Nagato…_

_Sin mencionar que le estaba dando una paliza a 3 de los suyos…. Dejen de ser tan arrogantes_

_Estaba a punto de decir lo que paso, pero Haruhi tomo mi mano y me puso una mirada de "no te metas en esto"_

Joven 1: no tendremos más opción que borrar la memoria de Suzumiya Haruhi

_mire disimuladamente a Haruhi…._

_No parecía de acuerdo con lo de que su memoria fuera borrada_

YUKI.N: yo recomiendo que sería mejor entrenarla, al fin y al cabo no podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad de que Haruhi colabore voluntariamente con nosotros

_Para ser honesto pensé por un momento que sería mejor borrar la memoria de Haruhi…._

_Pensé que se pondría como loca al saber lo de sus habilidades, y el mundo entraría al caos, la note un poco seria respecto a su poder, al parecer piensa tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos y controlar sus poderes para no causar problemas_

_Una actitud muy madura por parte de Haruhi…._

Joven 3: en ese caso….. Suzumiya Haruhi, dinos que te parece tomar un entrenamiento intensivo de varias milenios por los confines de las galaxias….

Haruhi: ¿Por qué NO LO DIJERON ANTES! ACEPTO….., pero solo serán los fines de semana

Joven 4: aquí no das las ordenes, el entrenamiento comienza de inmediato

Haruhi: soy la clave de la auto evolución…..serán solo los fines de semana como la líder de la BRIGADA SOS, no puedo dejar mi puesto en las manos de otra persona

_Incluso con autoridades intergalácticas, Haruhi hara cumplir sus exigencias sin importar las consecuencias_

_Y no creo que a ella le importe quien tenga que lidiar con todo… ósea "yo"_

Joven 4: no seas ten insolente, no vamos a aceptar tus re….

Joven 1: echo

Joven 4: ¿que?, vas acceder a sus exigencias

Joven 1: si la presionamos una crisis similar a esta se presentara, además, tenemos la colaboración voluntaria de Suzumiya Haruhi, la clave de la auto evolución, la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información_ estará más que complacida al saber esto, comunícate de inmediato con la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información_, dales tu informe de lo que casi fue la destrucción del universo y como fue salvado por este humano, también quiero la sentencia de Nagato

Joven 4: está bien, no me tomara mucho

_Aquel joven cerró los ojos y se quedo totalmente inmóvil durante 3 minutos, después de eso nos dio la respuesta de Entidad para la Integración de la Información_

Joven 4: justo como dijiste está muy complacida, accedió a entrenar a Suzumiya Haruhi los sábados

Haruhi: ahora si nos entendemos, ya era hora que a la líder de la BRIGADA SOS fuera reconocida en los confines del universo

Joven 1: ¿que mas?….

Joven 4: respecto al heroico acto del humano Kyon….

_¿Que les cuesta averiguar mi nombre?_

Joven 4: la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información_ desea concederte cualquier favor y entrenarte para cualquier cargo que desees ocupar, puedes ser una fracción de elite si lo deseas, los secretos del universo ya no serán un misterio para ti ¿Qué te parece?

Kyon: es como un sueño hecho realidad…., pero ¿que pasara con Nagato?

Joven 4: respecto a eso la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información_ la sentencia a muerte por sus actos

Joven 1: en ese caso….. modo "ancestral"

_Aquel joven se convirtió en "caballero alado" y apunto su lanza hacia Nagato, la cual se limito a cerrar los ojos esperando la muerte_

Haruhi: alto…. No pueden eliminar a Yuki, es un miembro irremplazable de la BRIGADA SOS

_Hace poco intentaste matarla, ahora la defiendes….._

_Estas mejorando como persona_

Caballero alado 1: lo siento, pero la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información_ ah dictado su veredicto final…..

_debo hacer algo, salve a Nagato de la furia de Haruhi, y ahora debo salvarla de de esa tal Entidad para la Integración de algo_

Kyon: alto…. Ya pensé en un favor y el rango que deseo ocupar

Caballero alado 1: no puede esperar después de la sentencia

Kyon: no, quiero que se me conceda ahora

Caballero alado 1: está bien… que quieres

Kyon: quiero que se le perdone la vida a Nagato

Joven 3: no podemos concederte eso, ella puso en peligro muchos años de trabajo, crees que la perdonaremos así nada mas

Kyon: yo me hare responsable de sus actos

Joven 3: no me vengas con eso, sus actos de insubordinación merecen la muerte

Kyon: esa tal entidad prometió concederme cualquier favor…. Así que les exijo que no falten con su palabra

Joven 3: insolente humano, puede que tengas habilidades sobrenaturales, pero nosotros somos fracciones de elite, nuestros poderes van mas allá de los límites de la imaginación humana

Kyon: exijo que Nagato se le perdone la vida

Joven 3: no la vamos a….

Caballero alado 1: echo

Joven 3: es una broma, vas a dejar que alguien tan peligroso camine libremente, ella ha causado muchos problemas para la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información_

Caballero alado 1: el humano se ah comprometido a responder por los actos de la insubordinada, ya no es nuestro problema, la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información _le ah dado su palabra de concederle un favor, el humano ah hablado, Nagato yuki queda perdonada

Joven 2: mas te vale que esto no vuelva a pasar

Kyon: no te preocupes, me asegurare que no vuelva ocurrir

Caballero alado 1: no vamos, pero antes que puesto deseas ocupar

_Puedo explorar los confines de la galaxia, cumplir mi sueños de infancia, pero….._

Kyon: deseo quedarme en la tierra como el apoyo de Nagato

_Quiero quedarme un poco más de tiempo con mis amigos, mi familia, y con la BRIGADA SOS_

_Quien hubiera imaginado que me encariñaría con la brigada, en especial con Nagato…._

Caballero alado 1: seguro que desea un rango tan bajo…

Kyon: si, seguro

Caballero alado 1: vámonos de aquí, tenemos mucho que hacer

_Los otros cuatro jóvenes se convirtieron en caballeros alados y luego los 5 hicieron una formación de pentágono, que comenzó a brillar, y luego desapareció….._

Kyon: que les parece si limpiamos todo este desastre y volvemos a casa

_Después de eso, Haruhi y yo cargamos a los heridos hacia donde estaba Nagato para que los curara_

_Cada una de ellos demoraba de 15 a 20 segundos en recuperarse de sus heridas_

Kyon: ¿esos son todos?

Haruhi: si, ya no hay mas heridos, Yuki sí que es sorprendente

_Si crees que eso es sorprendente…._

_Ni te imaginas lo que es capaz de hacer_

Kyon: Nagato…..

YUKI.N:…

Kyon: me preguntaba si sabias, que tengo hacer para volver a mi estado normal, creo que a mi madre le daría un ataque al corazón si me viera con estas marcas en mi cuerpo

YUKI.N: cierra los ojos y recuerda como eras antes

Kyon: ¿eso es todo?

YUKI,N: si

_Era demasiado obvio….._

_cerrar los ojos e imaginar como era antes_

YUKI.N: ábrelos…

_Me limite a obedecer, al abrirlos note que no habían mas marcas extrañas en mi cuerpo_

Haruhi: Kyon ah vuelto a su forma humana….

_¿desde cuándo me clasificaste como "no humano"?_

_Si hay algo que debería clasificarse en esa categoría esa serias tu…. Haruhi_

Haruhi: como hacemos para volver a nuestro mundo, tengo que planear una reunión de la brigada de suprema importancia

_Sabia que ibas a decir eso….._

_No creo que deberías preocuparte por eso en un momento así_

Kyon: regresar es lo de menos…. El problema es como regresarlos a todos a sus casas

YUKI.N: no hay problema….., solo debemos romper el "conjunto de datos que conforma este mundo"

_Creo que quiere decir "espacio cerrado"_

Haruhi: ¿que debemos hacer para romper eso?

YUKI.N: piensa en tu mundo….

Haruhi: es fácil, y después que

YUKI.N: hemos vuelto

_No lo podía creer, estábamos en el apartamento de Nagato, todo había vuelto a como estaba antes de que Haruhi nos enviara a aquel espacio cerrado, en cuanto a mi ropa….. estaba en ropa interior, justo como me encontró Haruhi al entrar al apartamento_

Haruhi: ¿Cómo?¿yo hice eso?

YUKI.N: si….

_Después de eso una inmensa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Haruhi, y luego salió tarareando el tema de Mario Bross_

_Después de que ella salió, decidí que lo ideal sería vestirme y dormir un poco…., no quería arriesgarme a que Haruhi me viera con Nagato otra vez en una posición…. Ya saben….. no tengo que decirlo ¿cierto?_

_Al día siguiente mi teléfono me levanto….._

_Haruhi…_

Kyon: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Haruhi: reunión en la cafetería al frente de la estación a las 9:00 am, no faltes.. o rodaran cabezas…. "Bye" "_bye_"

_Me vestí rápidamente… esta vez no pienso pagar_

_Busque a Nagato pero no la encontré en la habitación_

_Acaso esos tipos de elite, faltaron a su palabra y la capturaron _

_Salí a la sala del apartamento de Nagato, esperando que mi deducción fuera errónea_

_Observe la sala totalmente vacía… esto está mal_

KYON: NAGATO! NAGATO!

_Oí pasos acercándose…..era Nagato en bata de baño con una tetera y dos vasos en las manos_

_Se sentó en la mesa y sirvió el te_

YUKI.N: ¿pasa algo?…..

Kyon: no pasa nada, perdón por asustarte

YUKI.N: veo

_Después de eso nos reunimos con Haruhi…. Adivinen quien llego tarde_

Haruhi: Kyon…. Llegas tarde y haces que Yuki se retrase por ti….. CASTIGO! CASTIGO!

_Hay cosas que nunca cambian…._

Haruhi: pero para tu fortuna tendrás que pagar un plato menos

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Haruhi: veras Kyon, necesito entender las habilidades de mis subordinados en especial las mías, también quiero saber acerca de las organizaciones secretas que anda tras mi poder, ya era hora que me reconocieran

Kyon: …..

Haruhi: Mikuru-chan Koizumi-kun y Yuki estuvieron de acuerdo en explicármelo todo a cambio que les dejara un momento privado a cada uno contigo, en el restaurante del frente de la estación, como llegaste tarde tendrás que invitarles algo de comer

Kyon: ¿conmigo?...por cierto… Nagato…. Cuando Haruhi te informo de esto

YUKI.N: hoy a las 3am hizo contacto conmigo…

Kyon: ¿te llamo?

YUKI.N: forzó la cerradura

_Típico de Haruhi_

_Haruhi se quedo junto con Nagato y Koizumi en las sillas del parque, mientras yo pasaba un rato a solas con Asahina-san_

Kyon: ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Mikuru: veras, es que tenemos que esperar a alguien, no sé quien es

Kyon: entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo de querer hablar conmigo?

Mikuru: eso es _"información…..clasi…ficada"_

_Asahina-san había quedado dormida de repente…_

_Y creo saber cuál es la causa_

Mikuru adulta: Kyon-kun, tiempo sin verte

_La Asahina-san adulta se sentó junto a su "yo" más joven que seguía dormida_

Kyon: Asahina-san gusto en verte de nuevo, ¿Cómo has estado?

Mikuru adulta: muy bien…todo gracias a ti

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Mikuru adulta: veras gracias a ti, hemos reparado la continuidad del tiempo espacio y podemos viajar libremente en el tiempo otra vez, Haruhi se ah convertido en el soporte del tiempo

Kyon: ¿eso no sería algo peligroso?

Mikuru adulta: te sorprenderías lo fácil que puede ser, ahora que Haruhi es consciente de su poder

Kyon: me alegra que todo haya llegado a su fin

_La Asahina-san adulto me miro nostálgicamente y luego puso una sonrisa_

Mikuru adulta: si, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, solo quería darte las gracias

Kyon: por cierto Asahina-san, acabo de recordar que en el espacio cerrado, mostré una serie de habilidades sobrehumanas, esperaba que me explicaras el porqué poseo esas habilidades

Mikuru adulta: lo siento Kyon-kun, no puedo explicártelo, ya que desconozco la causa, debería preguntarla a Nagato-san o Koizumi-kun, ellos podrían explicártelo mejor

Kyon: entiendo…. Aun así gracias

Mikuru adulta: nos vemos Kyon-kun

Kyon: nos vemos, por cierto, no olvidare asistir a tu boda

_La Asahina-san adulta puso una cara melancólica, y luego me miro fijamente_

Mikuru adulta: no debería decírtelo, pero, faltaste ese día, en fin, adiós Kyon-kun

_faltare a la boda de Asahina-san y Tsuruya-san, ¿Qué me está pasando?_

_Al cabo de 5 minutos Asahina-san despertó confundida, justo en ese momento llego Koizumi_

Koizumi: Suzumiya-san dice que tu turno ah terminado, quiere hablar contigo

Mikuru: entiendo…. Voy enseguida

_Asahina-san salió corriendo y Koizumi se sentó al frente mío_

Koizumi: me gustaría un té frio

Kyon: está bien, dime que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo

Koizumi: me gustaría darte las gracias por parte de la agencia y de mi parte, gracias a ti Haruhi se ah estabilizado, casi no hay espacios cerrados, y nuestros poderes han aumentado significativamente, todo gracias a ti

Kyon: Koizumi, me gustaría preguntarte algo

Koizumi: lo siento, no tengo ese tipo de gustos

_Idiota_

Koizumi: relájate, es broma, ¿dime qué era lo que querías preguntarme?

Kyon: en aquel espacio cerrado, desarrolle una clase de habilidades especiales, esperaba que me dieras alguna respuesta

_Por alguna razón tengo alguna idea de la respuesta de Koizumi_

Koizumi: no es obvio….

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Kozumi: ¿acaso no lo sabes?, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie…

Kyon: Haruhi….

Koizumi: exacto, Suzumiya-san te ha bendecido con habilidades sobrehumanas

_Supuse que me darías alguna respuesta similar a esa, al fin y al cabo tu mundo gira alrededor de ella…_

Koizumi: veo que aun lo dudas, piensa en esto…

_Mas frases filosóficas difíciles de entender para mi_

Koizumi: Suzumya-san siempre quiso encontrar aliens, viajeros del tiempo y gente con poderes especiales como yo

Kyon: ¿y que con eso?

Koizumi: a pesar que siempre los tuvo a su lado, nunca se percato de esto, así que canalizo sus deseos en ti

Kyon: ¿en mi?

Koizumi: as viajado en el tiempo un par de veces si no estoy mal ¿cierto?

Kyon: si

Koizumi: también presentaste poderes a pesar de que aparentemente eras una persona normal

Kyon: ….

Koizumi: sin mencionar que la naturaleza de dichos poderes está un tanto emparentada con la de Nagato-san

Kyon: acaso yo….

Koizumi: representas 3 entidades distintas, recuerdas cuando Suzumiya-san dijo el objetivo de la brigada

Kyon: ¿aun te acuerdas de eso?

Koizumi: ella dijo "encontrar alien, viajeros del tiempo y persona con poderes especiales, para jugar con ellos". al no percatarse de la presencia de estos, te vio a ti como uno de ellos, por eso al desearlo tanto obtuviste dichos poderes

_¿Me estás diciendo que soy un conejillo de indias?_

Koizumi: me retiro, mi turno ah terminado, por cierto, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que desees con Nagato, Haruhi ya se ah ido a su casa, además creo que obtendrás las respuestas que buscas si se lo preguntas a ella

_Ella es la única que me puede ayudar a comprender que está pasando_

_Al parecer ya ha olvidado lo del golpe en su rostro_

_Qué bueno… _

_Ya tengo suficientes problemas en que pensar y lo que menos necesito es alguien que quiera desquitarse de mi_

Koizumi: por cierto, tomare tu sugerencia de salir con Suzumiya-san

_Después de eso Koizumi salió por la puerta del restaurante y enseguida entro Nagato, la cual se sentó al frente mío _

_Tengo muchas cosas que discutir con ella_

YUKI.N: en nombre de la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información _y personalmente te damos las gracias por cumplir nuestros objetivos, gracias a tu ayuda, entrenaremos a Suzumiya Haruhi para que nos guie eternamente a la auto evolución

Kyon: ETERNAMENTE! ¿me estás diciendo que se convertirá en un dios

YUKI.N: no exactamente

Kyon: era un metáfora, que bueno

YUKI.N: las interfaces humanoides no podemos morir por el envejecimiento, tales procesos de las formas de vidas orgánicas no están relacionados con nosotros, a pesar de eso no podemos denominaros dioses, pero desde el enfoque de tu planeta, se puede decir que Suzumiya Haruhi es un Dios

_Haruhi un dios….._

_Empiezo a sentir que el apocalipsis se acerca_

YUKI.N: no te preocupes, mantenemos vigilada a Suzumiya Haruhi, para evitar que se desestabilice, como lo demás interfaces Humanoides que estuvieron antes en este planeta

Kyon: ¿las demás?

YUKI.N: las formas de vida orgánicas no son capaces de evolucionar a no ser que se les ponga un incentivo

Kyon: ¿incentivo?

YUKI.N: las interfaces humanoides anteriores a mi dieron a conocer a los primeros seres humanos, el fuego, con el tiempo la rueda, agricultura, arquitectura como puede ser apreciada en la pirámides egipcias, monumentos aztecas, templos mayas, entre otras. Se pueden apreciar en las paredes de sus construcciones dibujos de seres humanos con características animales, en realidad son interfaces humanoides que usaron el _"modo ancestral"_

Kyon: estás diciendo que todos los avances de la humanidad se debieron a ustedes

YUKI.N: podría decirse que gran parte de los avances de las formas de vida orgánica se deben a la colaboración de las interfaces humanoides, en consecuencia de estos incentivos, creo lo que se denomina religión

Kyon: religión.…..

YUKI.N: al enseñarle los elementos de desarrollo al hombre, con el tiempo, la interfaces humanoides recibieron el titulo de dioses por las formas de vida orgánica que habitaban el planeta, apodándolos como: dios de la muerte, dios de la cosecha, dios del fuego, anubis, entre otros nombres, tuvimos que destruir algunas civilizaciones, ya que algunas interfaces presentaron errores en sus datos y se rebelaron contra la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información_

Kyon: ¿me esas diciendo que todas las religiones en realidad están adorando a tu gente?

YUKI.N: no exactamente, dejamos de incentivar el desarrollo del hombre cuando se dio "la revolución cristiana", no nos habíamos fijado como surgió dicha religión, ni como tomo tanto poder social, a partir de ese momento las formas de vida orgánicas fueron capaces de evolucionar por sí mismos y comenzaron a establecer sus propias religiones

Kyon: ¿Haruhi sabe esto?

YUKI.N: si

Kyon: y ¿está de acuerdo con todo eso de guiarlos eternamente y ser denominada "DIOS"?

YUKI.N: no del todo, exigió que iniciáramos lo más pronto posible, para que alcanzara tal rango

Kyon:…..

_(sin palabras)_

Kyon: olvidemos eso, quisiera hacerte un par de preguntas mas

YUKI.N: …

Kyon: en aquel espacio cerrado presente una clase de habilidades sobrehumanas, según Koizumi se debe a Haruhi, esperaba que me aclararas la situación

YUKI.N: Suzumiya Haruhi no tiene nada que ver con tus poderes

Kyon: ¿a no?

YUKI.N: eres una interfaz humanoide….

_No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, YO…. Un alien, desde cuando….. como… por que_

Kyon: ¿yo? ¿Es enserio?

YUKI.N: si

Kyon: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

YUKI.N: cuando detectamos la explosión de información de Suzumiya Haruhi, detectamos una segunda explosión de datos

Kyon: ¿una segunda explosión?

YUKI.N: no nos percatamos de esta segunda explosión ya que era muy mínima

Kyon: …..

YUKI.N: la explosión emano de ti

_Minima explosión de datos…._

_Esperaba una historia interesante, o que la explosión fuera una anomalía…_

_Pero tenía que ser algo tan mínimo_

Kyon: ¿de mi?

YUKI.N: poseía habilidades similares a las de Suzumiya Haruhi, pero a menor escala

Kyon: es decir que también soy causante de los espacios cerrados

YUKI.N: tus habilidades son muy inferiores para crear un universo alternativo, no sería capaz de crear un universo alternativo del tamaño de un grano de arroz, ya que era un factor recesivo en tu cuerpo, por lo tanto no mostro una auto evolución, incluso aunque estuvieras cerca de Suzumiya Haruhi

Kyon: entonces como desarrolle mis poderes, si mis habilidades son mínimas

YUKI.N: aun no nos explicamos el porqué, al parecer un factor desconocido lo activo

Kyon:…

YUKI.N: dio un gran paso en tu auto evolución, ya que llego al nivel de las primeras interfaces humanoides

Kyon: ¿podrías darme más detalle acerca de eso?

YUKI.N: las primeas interfaces humanoides no podían usar sus habilidades por más de 5 minutos, y para acceder a dicho poder tenían que cambiar su apariencia física para activar su máximo potencial destructivo, el cual se limitaba a las habilidades de base de las interfaces humanoides más recientes

Kyon: ¿cambiar su físico?

YUKI.N: aquellas marcas se denominaban "sello de liberación", pero tales habilidades eran inferiores…..

Kyon: ¿podre usar esas habilidades cuando quiera?

YUKI.N: no

_Perfecto….. tengo poderes y no puedo usarlos, me siento como el personaje de relleno de un anime que resalta durante un par de minutos y luego es lanzado al pozo del olvido, algo es algo…._

YUKI.N: sin embargo, cuando descubramos cual era el factor desconocido, podrás usar dichos poderes, y ayudarnos a estabilizar a Suzumiya Haruhi a través de los años

Kyon: espera ahí…... ¿estabilizarla?

YUKI.N: si, eres el soporte que evitara que los poderes de Suzumiya Haruhi colapse

Kyon: en decir que estaré con ella toda la vida

YUKI.N: el periodo de vida de las formas de vidas orgánicas son muy mínimas, por lo tanto nos aseguraremos que el envejecimiento y las enfermedades no te afecten…..

_Soportar a Haruhi durante los años de instituto ya era malo_

_Para toda la vida un horrible pesadilla_

_Pero para la eternidad…._

YUKI.N: sin embargo no estarás solo…..

Kyon: ¿Huh?

YUKI.N: estaré contigo para siempre, ya que eres mi apoyo

_Nagato…._

_Ella es como un ángel protector, que decidió cuidar de un pobre desafortunado, el cual sería yo…._

_Nunca pensé que mi media naranja fuera Nagato… la amo, más que a nada en el universo_

_Pasar la eternidad con Haruhi no suena tan mal siempre y cuando Nagato este a mi lado_

Kyon: por cierto Nagato…... casi lo olvido, ¿Por qué le mentiste a esos soldados de elite de la entidad?, ¿Por qué no les dijiste lo que en realidad paso?

YUKI.N: si se hubieran enterado que posee el "modo ancestral" me hubieran eliminado

Kyon: ¿eliminarte? ¿porque? NO HAS HECHO NADA MALO!

YUKI.N: solo las fracciones de elite de la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información_ tiene permitido desarrollar el_ "modo ancestral", _ yo me encuentro en el rango más bajo

_El rango más bajo, imposible, casi vence a 3 tipos de elite, y opuso resistencia contra 5 de estos_

YUKI.N: además mis habilidades no son más que la canalización de los poderes de la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información, _teóricamente se podría decir que no poseo ninguna habilidad, por lo tanto se me era imposible desarrollar el "modo ancestral"

Kyon: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

YUKI.N: desde que empecé a involucrarme contigo había previsto una explosión masiva de datos provocada por Suzumiya Haruhi, por lo que prepara contramedidas

Kyon: ¿Cuáles serian?

YUKI.N: copie las habilidades de la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información, _sin embargo aun no eh podía canalizar todos los datos, por lo que me tomaría muchos años dominarlos, tuvimos suerte que las habilidades de las elites fueran afectadas por el control mental de Suzumiya Haruhi

Kyon: espera, ¿estas diciendo que esos tipos de elite no pelearon con todas sus fuerzas?

YUKI.N: el control mental de Suzumiya Haruhi afecto gran parte de su coordinación y sincronía, si sus habilidades no hubieran sido afectadas, no habría sido capaz de darle frente a una sola interfaz de elite

Kyon: creo que eso ya no importa, lo importante es que al fin podemos estar juntos

YUKI.N: no es posible

Kyon:…..

YUKI.N: debido a los recientes acontecimientos, no me será posible estar cerca de ti, ya que existen riesgos indeterminados derivados de Suzumiya Haruhi, por lo que lo mejor sería que mantuviéramos cierta distancia establecida dentro de los parámetros de seguridad

Kyon: ESPERA! Nagato…... ¿no hablaras en serio?, lo que siento por ti…..

YUKI.N: debemos estar separados…

_Nagato salió lentamente del restaurante, yo me quede paralizado, no porque Nagato me haya lanzado algún conjuro, sino que no podía aceptar lo que me acababa de decir, por más que intente detenerla no pude….._

_Al final… _

_Supongo que estoy destinado a estar con Haruhi…_

_Creo que la decisión de Nagato es la más acertada…._

_Como odio esto_

_Nagato…. Te amo, y te seguiré amando por muchos años_

_Supongo que debo olvidarla, tengo toda la eternidad para eso…_

_Al salir del restaurante note que estaba lloviendo_

_Decidí irme a casa caminando, ya que mi bicicleta la había dejado en casa antes de hospedarme en el apartamento de Nagato_

_A pesar de que aun estuvieran mis familiares hospedados en mi hogar, Mama me entenderá si le digo que mi compañero se fue de viaje, con suerte dormiré en el sofá_

_La lluvia era irónica, es como si las nubes lloraran_

_Siento algo húmedo en mi mejilla….._

_No es la lluvia_

_La soledad y el dolor de mi corazón brota de mis ojos…._

_Nagato….._

**_UN AÑO DESPUES_**

_Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que comenzó hasta que finalizo el segundo año de instituto_

_Las primeras dos semanas de clase Haruhi consiguió que muchas personas ingresaran a la brigada_

_Ya no se hacía búsquedas de cosas paranormales, sino que se organizaban salidas, juegos, obras de teatro, entre otras actividades que harían las personas normales_

_Haruhi ya no necesitaba seguir buscando cosas fuera de lo común, estaba cumpliendo su sueño, jugar con aliens, viajeros del tiempo y gente con poderes paranormales_

_¿Qué paso con los 5 miembros originales de la brigada?_

_Haruhi sigue liderando la BRIGADA SOS, después de conseguir más miembros tuvo que cambiar a un salón mas grande, ella logro que el consejo escolar reconociera a la BRIGADA SOS como club oficial de la escuela_

_Asahina-san seguía siendo la mascota, claro que pudo tomarse más descansos de usar ropas extravagantes y llamativas a las miradas de los pervertidos, ya que al estar en tercer año, tuvo que asistir a jornadas extra de preparación para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, Haruhi fue muy comprensiva y no le puso problemas a sus ausencias_

_Koizumi como era de esperarse seguía a Haruhi en todo lo que decía y se convirtió en el segundo al mando, era el encargado de organizar las salidas de la brigada, era un duro trabajo, ya que no eran solo 5 miembros, sino que habían aproximadamente entre 35 a 50 miembros inscritos en la brigada, casi lo olvido, comenzó a salir con Haruhi hace poco, tengo la sospecha de que Haruhi usa a Koizumi para darme celos, por lo que no puedo aprovechar este hecho para estar con la persona que amo, si siente curiosidad de cómo paso esto, les contare la historia otro día ¿vale? Ahora no estoy de humor_

_Nagato…. Seguía como miembro indispensable de la Brigada, ya que se encargaba del mantenimiento de la pagina web, junto a la sociedad para el estudio de la informática, ella sigue siendo la vicepresidenta, en sus tiempos libres entrena a la sociedad para el estudio de la informática como hackers, y juega en las computadoras, desde aquel día en la cafetería que me pidió que tomáramos distancia, no la volví a verla nunca más, llevo un año sin saber nada de ella, llevo un año sin ver su rostro…_

_En cuanto a mi…. Me retire de la brigada, Haruhi no puso ningún problema, ahora me pasaba las tardes en mi antiguo salón, la clase 1-5_

_Hoy es el ultimo dia de clase, milagrosamente pase a tercer año_

_Haruhi y los demás miembros de la brigada preparan una celebración de fin de año y una fiesta sorpresa para Asahina-san a las espaldas de esta, para celebrar que aprobó los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad_

_Me gustaría estar ayudando, pero me fui temprano a casa, en este momento estoy sentado al frente de la puerta de mi casa, olvide las llaves_

_Mi madre y mi hermana salieron a visitar a una tía enferma…._

_Demoraran un buen rato, así que tengo tiempo para meditar_

Kyon: como quisiera poder estar con Nagato, pero Haruhi intenta darme celos, es una clara señal que siente algo por mi…

¿?: NO INTENTO DARTE CELOS IDIOTA!

_Justo cuando oí ese grito gire mi cabeza, pero al hacerlo vi como una patada voladora impactaba en mi cara que me mando a volar medio metro….._

_¿Acaso mi cara es un imán de golpes?_

_Al levantarme vi a una señora no muy alta, su cabello llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros y se veía muy joven como para ser mayor de edad, pero deduje que lo era al ver la manera tan formal de vestirse, para ser sinceros se me parece mucho a alguien que conozco, pero creo que la patada voladora sacudió un poco mi cabeza y no puedo ordenar mis ideas_

Kyon: señora, ¿Qué le pasa?

¿?: SEÑORA! ¿TAN VIEJA ME VES?, no puedo creer que le faltes respeto tu superior….. CASTIGO!

Kyon: ¿Ha, Ha, Haruhi? ¿eres tú? ¿Cuándo te creció el pelo?

¿?: voy hacerte saltar de un puente, no mejor de un volcán…

_No me escucha….._

_En definitiva es Haruhi_

Kyon: Haruhi, ¿no se supone que deberías estar organizando la fiesta de la brigada?

Haruhi: eso lo estoy haciendo yo misma en este momento

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Haruhi adulta: IDIOTA! Vengo del futuro

Kyon: ¿del futuro? ¿eso quiere decir que hay problemas?

Haruhi adulta: claro que no, solo quería dar un paseo a recordar viejos tiempos con mi esposo

Kyon: ¿esposo?

Haruhi adulta: Koizumi… no seas tímido y sal de una vez

_Incrédulo gire mi cabeza buscado a Koizumi, pero el muy maldito me sorprendió, apareció justo delante mío y como de costumbre, estaba demasiado cerca_

Koizumi adulto: tanto tiempo sin verte viejo amigo

Kyon: estas demasiado cerca de mí, se nota que no has cambiado

Koizumi adulto: lamento haberte incomodado, pero es que me trae recuerdos de viejos tiempos

_No me engañas, solo quieres fastidiarme, no se ven tan viejos, lo más probable es que su época solo está alejada de la mía por un par de años_

Kyon: vamos al grano, ¿que emergencia ah surgido?

Haruhi adulta: ¿acaso no escuchas? Solo vinimos a recordar viejos tiempos

Kyon: entonces por que vinieron a mi casa

Haruhi adulta: solo pasábamos por ahí, por cierto, en este momento Nagato está en la sala de club leyendo, pero dentro de poco mi yo de tu plano temporal solicitara su colaboración para preparar la fiesta de Mikuru-chan, deberías darte prisa

Kyon: ¿debería?

Haruhi adulta: claro que si idiota, ¿acaso no hay algo que quieres decirle?

Kyon: …

Haruhi adulta: a por cierto como castigo por llamarme vieja, y no asistir a mi boda…..

_Tampoco asistí a la boda de Haruhi…._

_Cuando me volví un cretino_

Haruhi adulta: deberás dejar que mi yo de tu plano temporal tome las fotos que quiera, no podrás quejarte, y tendrás que volver a formar parte de la brigada otra vez…., eso es todo, nos vamos Koizumi, quiero ir a comer algo

_Después de que la perdi de vista me queda pensando un rato… ¿decirle que a Nagato? ¿Que la amo? ¿Qué me gusta? ¿Qué quiero que este conmigo?_

_Me gusta_

_La amo_

_Deseo estar con ella _

_Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Salí corriendo hacia el instituto Norte, con la esperanza de encontrar a Nagato._

_Si me hubiera tomado un rato para pensarlo, hubiera tomado mi bicicleta…. IDIOTA!_

_Mientras corría no dejaba de pensar en ella_

_Ya ah pasado un año, ¿acaso me habrá olvidado?_

_no puedo detenerme a pensar en eso, debo llegar antes que Haruhi…._

_La gran colina fue la peor parte de la carrera, no solo por lo empinada que estaba, sino por las miradas que recibía de la gente_

_No sé cuando llegue a la entrada del instituto norte, al parecer estoy perdiendo el sentido del tiempo, es probable que me desmalle, pero debo soportar_

_empiezo a alucinar, lo mejor será bajar el ritmo, porque veo una ilusión de Asakura con un cuchillo en la mano, acercándose lentamente a mi_

_La cabeza me juega un truco sucio_

_La ilusión de Asakura puso la hoja de su cuchillo sobre mi cuello mientras sonreía…._

_Valla, los sentidos me empiezan a fallar, me limite a sonreír para mi, pero no duro mucho…_

Ilusión de Asakura: valla, estas feliz porque te voy a matar

Kyon: solo es una ilusión de mi mete, no volveré a correr tanto otra vez

Ilusión de Asakura: yo no soy una ilusión….., tengo ordenes de la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información_

_Confiadamente la despeine, y toque su rostro, apreté su nariz, y al cabo de 5 minutos comprendí que no era una ilusión….._

Kyon: ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Asakura puso una sonrisa, y me miro fijamente_

Asakura: veo que recuperaste el miedo a la muerte

_No tenia palabras…. _

_Estaba congelado_

Asakura: ¿tienes miedo?

_Recupere el valor cuando recordé que soy una interfaz humanoide_

Kyon: no te temo, no sé si lo sepas pero ahora cuento con habilidades similares a las tuyas

Asakura: eso ya lo sabía, además estoy informada de que no puedes usar tus habilidades a voluntad, y aunque pudieras, estoy segura que no serviría de nada

_Mierda…. _

_Tiene razón, no me moleste en comprender mis habilidades en todo el segundo año_

Asakura: tanto Nagato-san como la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información_ está de acuerdo con esto, esperaba que tu también lo estuvieras

_¿con matarme?_

_¿Nagato quiere que desaparezca?_

_Y para empeorarlo, Asakura espera que esté de acuerdo con eso…._

Asakura: a partir de ahora…..

_Asakura no dejaba de deslizar el cuchillo sobre mi garganta, al parecer quiere atormentarme Psicológicamente antes de dar el golpe final_

_Adiós mundo…._

_Adiós Nagato_

Asakura: seré tu subordinada….

_Adiós…. ¿Qué dijo? ¿mi subordinada?_

Kyon: ¿subordinada?

Asakura: me equivoque al intentar eliminarte, si hubiera sido paciente seriamos muy buenos amigos, si te hubiera eliminada Suzumiya Haruhi no hubiera colaborado con nosotros como lo está haciendo ahora…

Kyon:…..

Asakura: por eso quería disculparme, y esperaba que estuvieras de acuerdo con que fuera tu subordinada

_Di que no_

_Di que no_

_Di que no_

Kyon: claro ¿Por qué no? Supongo que no habrá problema mientras no intentes matarme

_Asakura se limito a sonreír, y se alejo caminando…._

Asakura: por cierto, arregle los datos para que estemos en la misma clase del tercer año…..

_Ahora tengo más miedo, puede matarme en cualquier momento…._

_Pero ya habrá tiempo para preocuparme por eso_

_Salí corriendo a la sala del club con las pocas energías que me quedaban_

_Preguntarle a alguien cuanto tiempo creyó en Santa Claus es tan absurdo que no sirve ni como tema de conversación para pasar el rato. _

_Yo nunca creí en un viejo gordo que solo trabajaba en navidad_

_Pero siempre creí en aliens, viajeros del tiempo, fantasmas, demonios, y personas con poderes, o las batallas entre organizaciones malvadas con los típicos héroes de los dibujos animados, pelis de serie B y mangas _

_Pero un día me limite a las leyes de la física, aceptando que nada de eso podía existir _

_Pero en el fondo, siempre he deseado que los aliens, viajeros del tiempo, fantasmas, demonios, personas con poderes o malvadas organizaciones apareciesen justo delante de mí._

_Siempre deseaba haber nacido en uno de esos otros mundos!_

_Salvar a una chica que ha sido secuestrada por extraterrestres y encerrada en_

_una enorme prisión en forma botella. Enfrentarme a los disparos láser de un_

_viajero del tiempo que intenta cambiar la historia para su provecho contando_

_solo con mi astucia y valentía. Hacer desaparece demonios y espíritus_

_malignos de un solo hechizo. Librar una dura batalla contra personas con_

_poderes paranormales de una organización secreta. Básicamente, esas son la clase de cosas que deseaba hacer_

_abandone esos sueños infantiles, y me limite a estudiar para ingresar a la universidad, tener un empleo promedio, tener una vida normal_

_pero un día conocí a Haruhi y accidentalmente le di la idea de fundar la brigada, aquellos sueños infantiles caídos en el olvido se cumplieron_

_a pesar de que odiaba haberme involucrado en problemas, en el fondo lo amaba_

_estoy rodeado de seres extraordinarios…._

_Como no querer esto_

_como si fuera poco ahora también tengo súper poderes_

_tengo una subordinada, la cual intento matarme una vez_

_debo mantener calmada a una arrogante diosas, para que el universo siga existiendo_

_y lo más insignificante, pero que para mí es lo más importante, me enamore de un alien…._

_Estaba perdido en mi mente que no me di cuenta cuando me estrelle con la puerta del club de literatura_

_Al fijarme en el letrero donde habíamos pegado un papel que decía "BRIGADA SOS", ahora había otro que decía "SALON PRIVADO DE LOS 5 MIRMBROS PRINCIPALES DE LA BRIGADA SOS"_

_No le di importancia y toque la puerta_

_Una delicada vos dijo que pasara_

_Al entrar vi a Nagato leyendo en la misma posición de siempre_

_Sentada junto a las ventanas, leyendo libros de tapa gruesa_

Kyon: Nagato….

YUKI.N: …..

Kyon: comprendo bien los riesgos de estar juntos, entiendo porque me pediste que mantuviera la distancia

YUKI.N: ….

Kyon: pero quiero que sepas que eso ya no me importa, lo que de verdad me importa es estar contigo

YUKI.N: entiendo….

Kyon: pero no quiero estar como tu apoyo, quiero estar como algo mas…

YUKI.N: ….

Kyon: Nagato….TE AMO!

_Nagato se para de la silla y se quedo inmóvil mirándome_

Kyon: no me importa los berrinches que Haruhi haga, juntos encontraremos la forma para estar juntos sin preocuparnos de Haruhi

YUKI.N:…..

_Pude notar que Nagato sentía una mezcla entre melancolía y felicidad_

Kyon: aun no te eh olvidado, a pesar de que estuvimos totalmente separados durante el segundo año, a pesar que nunca volví a ver tu rostro en todo ese tiempo

YUKI.N: ….

Kyon: ¿sabes por qué?

YUKI.N: …

Kyon: POR QUE TE AMO!

_Quizás no fue el mejor discurso para reconquistar a una chica, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió_

YUKI.N: y yo a ti

_Note que de sus ojos salían lagrimas, a pesar de que su rostro no presento algún cambio, era una señal obvia que estaba feliz_

_Nagato me abrazo haciéndome caer de espaldas, mientras ella aun seguía pegada a mí, como una niña pequeña a la que le acaban de obsequiar un peluche_

_Me limite a secar sus lagrimas con mi mano, mientras ella me miraba fijamente a la ojos_

_No me di cuenta en qué momento me estaba besando, así que decidí ignorar ese hecho y me limite a corresponderle_

_Nagato acariciaba los costados, mientras yo acariciaba sus rostro y su cabello_

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos_

_Al rato me percate que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta mientras cantaba una canción_

Taniguchi:_ "omisen wa wa wa wa sumeioro"_

_Dejavu…._

_La escena en la que Taniguchi me encuentra ayudando a Nagato a levantarse se repite, solo que esta vez…_

_Mi corbata esta desajustada, mi camisa casi desabrochada, el cabello de Nagato totalmente desarreglado, ya no tiene su abrigo y el corbatín esta desamarrado_

_Para colmo, estoy acostado boca arriba y Nagato está encima mío…_

_Si alguien tiene una buena excusa para esta situación que me la haga saber_

Taniguchi: ejem…. Perdón por interrumpir, solo voy a sacar unas cosas, ignórenme, disfruten su tiempo juntos

_¿Qué rayos hace Taniguchi aquí?_

_Esa pregunta se respondió automáticamente cuando note que Taniguchi tenía un papel pegado al uniforme que decía, Miembro de la BRIGADA SOS_

_¿En qué momento se unió a la brigada?_

_Pero como si eso no fuera bastante incomodo, una segunda persona llego.….._

_Haruhi_

_Todavía seguíamos en aquella posición, mientras Haruhi nos observaba fijamente…_

_Pensé que el apocalipsis se repetiría pero paso algo que no me lo esperaba_

Haruhi: Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, el "_SALON PRIVADO DE LOS 5 MIRMBROS PRINCIPALES DE LA BRIGADA SOS_" no es para ser cosas pervertidas con otros miembros…..

_Haruhi me miro fijamente al percatarse que era yo el que estaba debajo de Nagato_

_Haruhi se acerco rápidamente a mí, mientras Nagato se retiraba rápidamente, como si el apocalipsis volviera a comenzar_

_Haruhi me tomo del cuello del uniforme y me arrincono contra una pared, lanzo un puño hacia a mi…._

_Cerré los ojos esperando que pasara rápido, pero luego los abrí al notar que no había pasado nada_

_Al abrirlos note que al frente mío había un formulario que decía….._

_Inscripción al club de la BRIGADA SOS_

_Aquel formulario tenía todos mis datos, solo había un espacio vacío…._

_Mi firma_

Haruhi: ¿que estas esperando? Firma ya

Kyon: que es esto y porque esa cosa tiene mis datos

Haruhi: sabia que algún día volverías, así que firma, nos falta el quinto miembro original de la brigada, para poder validar el nombre de esta sala

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Haruhi: serás el burro de carga como castigo por haberte ausentado tanto tiempo

Kyon: ¿Qué si me niego a inscribirme?

Haruhi: si quieres hacer cosas pervertidas con Yuki debes ser miembro de la brigada, está en el libro de reglas

Kyon: ¿reglas?

Haruhi: después de que firmes te doy una copia

_Haruhi puso una enorme sonrisa, no parecía molesta por mi relación con Nagato.._

_Me limite a firmar, pero luego me arrepentiría de eso_

Haruhi: bien, ahora como miembro de la BRIGADA SOS debes cargar la cosas

Kyon: ¿Qué?

Haruhi: no olvides que eres el burro de carga, y que debes invitarme algo de comer

_Al parecer no ah cambiado mucho…_

Haruhi: otra cosa más, te propongo un trato…

Kyon: ¿Qué trato?

Haruhi: hare que uno de mis subordinados haga tu trabajo y te dejare el tiempo que desees a solas con Yuki, a cambio que me dejes tomar unas cuantos fotos de su intimidad

Kyon: me nie….

YUKI.N: echo….

Kyon: espera un momento Nagato no podemos permitir que nos tomefotos

Haruhi: ya está decidido, Taniguchi tu cargaras todas la cosas que necesitemos, nos vemos en 15 minutos en la casa de Mikuru-chan

Taniguchi: por supuesto…

_Taniguchi salió rápidamente de la habitación con unas cajas_

Haruhi: ahora denme un poco de pasión, quiero ver amor

Kyon: si vas a tomar fotos de la intimidad de Nagatro y la mía, me niego

Haruhi: dense prisa, esta cámara tiene poca batería

_Sigue sin escucharme_

YUKI.N: entiendo

_Nagato se abalanzo sobre mí, y comenzó a besarme el cuello, mientras Haruhi tomaba fotos, estaba a punto de quitar a Nagato de encima y borrar las fotos que Haruhi estaba tomando, pero recordé lo que la Haruhi del futuro me había impuesto_

"_dejar que la Haruhi de mi plano temporal tomara las fotos que ella quisiera sin quejarme"_

_Supongo que no tengo opción, de no ser por ella, no me hubiera decidido de ir a buscar a Nagato y decirle lo que siento…._

_Me limite a hacer lo que Haruhi decía_

_Poses sin camisa_

_Besos apasionados_

_Abrazos_

_Nada que pasara esos limites_

_Aunque las poses eran un tanto… ya saben…_

_Después de que Haruhi tomo 100 fotos por que las estuve contando, puso una sonrisa y como si nada hubiera pasado _

Haruhi: publicare estas fotos en la página de la brigada cuando ingresemos a clases de tercer año

_Salió rápidamente de la sala, sin que pudiera quejarme, pero ya no me tengo que preocuparme por alguien que abra la puerta_

_Mire fijamente a Nagato y le sonreí_

_Ella se limito a tomarme la mano_

YUKI.N: ya no volveré a estar sola…...

_Después de eso, ella me beso apasionadamente, mientras me dejaba caer al suelo_

_Quizás debería preocuparme por las fotos_

_confirmar si Haruhi ya no representa un peligro_

_manejar mis nuevas habilidades por si aparece un nuevo enemigo_

_preocuparme por Asakura que estará en la misma clase que yo cuando acaben las vacaciones de fin de año escolar_

_ya habrá tiempo para preocuparme por eso_

_por ahora…_

_disfrutare mi tiempo a solas con Nagato….._

**_FIN_**

**_PALABRAS DEL AUTOR_**

_En primer lugar quiero agradecer al_ _Teniente Hikaru Ichijo_ y a _Inuyasha1565_ por sus comentarios y apoyo durante el desarrollo de este fic

Me hubiera gustado que mas autores hubieran comentado, pero estoy muy satisfecho con lo que eh logrado

Cuando puse por primera vez en fan fiction "Yuki y Kyon", no había mucho que leer, a comparación de "Haruhi y Kyon" y "Koizumi y Kyon"

De ahí me surgo la idea de dar mis aportes al "YuKyon"

Le pido al _Teniente Hikaru Ichijo_ que siga firmemente con su rpyecto_**"**__**Yuki Nagato no es" un alien"**_y a Inuyasha1565 que sigo publicando los caps de _**"el jardín de EVA",**_si os demoras demasiado en publicar los capi re a buscarte con una motocierra en la mano…. XD

_En segundo lugar quiero disculparme por la demora de este capitulo_

_Informo que no me quedara mucho tiempo para escribir mas fics, pero hare lo que pueda para seguir publicando mas_

_Para los que les gusto esta historia y se quedaron con ganas de mas, les informo que este fic, no es el final, tengo en mente otros 4 fics, que continúan la trama de este, quizás no sean muy largos como este, pero les ayudara a llenar los vacios en la trama _

_mi segundo fic "LA MUERTE DE KYON" muy pronto_

_espero que los próximos Fics sean de su agrado, con esto me despido_


End file.
